Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage
by The Swooce
Summary: When Crystal Lake finally reopened after all the years it was closed, there's obviously high demand and worry over safety, yet the new counselors don't exactly care in the slightest. However, when Jason returns from the grave and begins his rampage, the counselors will do anything to live, even if it means betrayal is in order. T for language, sexual themes, and gore. BASED ON GAME
1. The Stats

Well, training's done, and the results are in and I have assigned the new counselors to their jobs, I'm just hoping they're going to actually do good at their jobs. I have already written down the recruits, and I'm just going to name them.

 **Adam Palomino,** the edgy one. He did well at the strength test and fear test, and was alright at the repair and stealth test _(BTW, why do we have those?)_. His speed is fine as well as his stamina, but he's pretty poor at being lucky. I'd say that's his one flaw, and other than that, I see no problem with him I hired him third, plus, he's nice enough.

 **AJ Mason** , the rocker chick. She was the first female I hired on the spot, due to her doing the best in the stealth test, and being a decent mechanic and having some good composure. While speed and running distance could be a issue, her strength and luck might be rather...fatal. But due to her being incredible at stealth and being among the least annoying, I hired her fourth.

 **Brandon Wilson,** the jock, and seems to get a kick out of being called "Buggzy". Why that is I'll never know. His strength is beyond incredible, and is the strongest one here, and his speed and running distance are great as well. He's a bit easy to get frightened though, and he didn't do well at the stealth challenge and absolutely failed the repair challenge. But his strength and quickness to react and due to the fact he actually is a nice guy gave him the honor of being the second to be hired.

 **Chad Kensington,** the preppy guy. He did great at luck and was great at speed, but everything else was pretty poor, and he was the first to cower out during the fear challenge, and he's not good with strength, repair, and running distance. Plus, he's the most unpleasant of the bunch, causing him to be the tenth and final guy to be hired.

 **Deborah Kim** , the bookish girl. Her repair is incredible, and her stealth is great as well, making her already better than a number of the rest. Her fear could be a concern, as well as her strength, stamina, luck, and speed. But her repair allowed her to be the sixth to be hired.

 **Eric LaChappa** , the nerd. Perhaps the biggest bullying target due to his weight, and flunking the speed test and strength test. His composure is better than Chad's at least, and he's alright with luck. However, for a large kid, he's surprisingly stealthy and rivals Deborah in repair, making him the eighth to be hired, plus he's the kindest of them all.

 **Jenny Myers** , the girl next door. The bravest of the bunch, and among the most lucky. Her stealth is fine, but her repair, speed, and strength may be a problem. She's the sweetest of the bunch however, making her fifth to be hired.

 **Kenny Riedell** , the head counselor. The name doesn't lie, as he's fine in every category, with little weaknesses to follow. Additionally, he displayed a certain amount of leadership, becoming a well liked figure. It's why I hired him first, and gave him the position of head counselor.

 **Rob Dier** , the regular. I honestly don't have much to say about him, except he did slightly worse than the rest, pretty much 4's all around. But he's kind enough and Kenny seems to place a lot of trust in him, so I hired him ninth.

 **Tiffany Cox** , the flirty girl. Once again, the name doesn't lie, as she's pretty much a walking sex symbol. Also, her last name's rather ironic. Her stealth was excellent as well as her stamina, but everything else is rather lackluster. Plus, she tended to distract Brandon and Chad, and she was just barely hired, being the eleventh and final one to be hired.

 **Vanessa Jones** , the athletic girl. She did the best in the speed test, but that's really it, with everything else being rather poor, especially repair. Her speed however, allowed her to be seventh to be hired.

I already assigned them to certain areas, and where you may ask?

Crystal Lake.

AKA, the same place where a ton of murders happened due to the resurgence of Jason Voorhees, who apparently was attacked by some other campers and drowned while two counselors were off doin' the deed. His mother Pamela was obviously pissed, I mean, I'd be pissed if my kid was killed by a bunch of kids and two counselors were off doing their own thing, not watching them. However, Pamela went on to kill two counselors, preventing the camp from being reopened.

Yet that didn't stop the others from trying to re open it. In 1979, the camp was re-opened briefly, and eight people were supposed to be setting up, but never came to fruition, as Pamela came and killed a lot of the re builders. It was re opened again, this time the murders took place at Packanack Lodge, and once again at Higgins Haven. The legend was reported to have seen in places such as Elm Street and even Manhattan of all places.

The only question is why do people keep going back even though the murders spread like wildfire? It's something I never knew. Maybe it's the money, they're bored, they want to hunt down Voorhees _(Which is a stupid idea by the way, because he just keeps coming back)_ , or maybe the thrill of just him being around. All I'm hoping is for this time to be different, as I already have blood on my hands, and I don't want a bathtub of it.

I just gotta hope I guess.

* * *

 **As you can see, this is based off the new game, which I love to death. Plus, I thought a bit of time away from HTW and NXT Facebook would help, and a different setting could help.**

 **BTW, there will be shippings in this story, so don't be surprised at some romance going on, and if you want, take your predictions on who's going to die, how they will die, and the ships that will occur.**

 **Maybe I'll write a lemon for this, but I've never written one and I'm kinda nervous, but if you want me to write one for this, lemme know.**

 **Anyways, I hope you review and favorite this, and constructive criticism is very much welcome.**

 **Jiggy signing off.**


	2. The Counselors Arrive

Today was the day. The day I would have my first ever big job as head counselor. Believe or not, I was actually surprised when the manager gave me the position of head counselor. Maybe it was because of my knowledge about the woods?

Just like I had expected, I was the first one to show up at the camp. I, Kenny Riedell, had a job to do after all. I immediately set myself to work, setting up beds, tents, etc. I had gotten to Camp Hillbrook when I heard a stereo blasting throughout the woods, jarring me out of my sense of work. I went outside to see a sleek, black car pulling up.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Turn that shit down!" The car stopped and another counselor came out. I recognized him as Brandon, or Buggzy as he liked to be called. "Hey Ken!" He yelled in his usually friendly voice. "Hey Buggzy!" I walked over and shook his hand. "Great to see you bro."

"Yep, anyone else here?" Brandon asked. Just at that moment a red sedan arrived, and out came Jenny Myers.

"Hey Jenny!" I waved her over. She smiled. "Kenny, Brandon, are you two good?" She proceeded to hug us both, with Brandon returned instantly while I just gave a confused expression. Brandon snickered at this, and I glared at him in return. "So, are you the only two here?" I nodded. "The others should be here soon, the manager said we'd be best if he had contact information." Just then, a ring sounded out, and Jenny picked up her phone. "Shit." She mumbled. "What's wrong?" Brandon asked. "Deborah's gonna be a bit late, apparently her car's been broken into and she needs a ride." I sighed.

"Well, we can get some stuff done either way, I'm almost done with Hillbrook, you two can take Springwater." Jenny and Brandon proceeded to stroll off, and about five minutes later, a blue car arrived. A black woman proceeded to step out and glare at me slightly. "Vanessa Jones."

"Can it shitbeard, where's Buggzy?" She snapped. I raised a brow. "He's at Springwater with Jenny." As soon as I said Jenny, Vanessa took off like a bullet to Springwater, likely to protect Buggzy from doing something stupid. In all fairness, she's not exactly bright either. The next two to arrive in a van however, were the smartest of us all.

"Eric, Deborah, welcome." Eric grinned. "Thank you Mr. Riedell." He proceeded to shake my hand and I placed my hands on my hips. "I'm guessing you gave Deborah a ride." Deborah nodded, her glasses bumping up and down. "Mostly because he's the only one I stand." I saw Eric blush a bit. I knew Eric had a massive crush on Deborah, which is odd considering I'd say she was the least attractive female here. I'm not saying she's ugly, just that she'd be the least desired.

"Are you sure it's that and not something more?" Eric pretty much became a full on tomato, while Deborah looked horrified. "No, we're just friends." Ouch, friendzoned. I was able to choke back a laugh when Eric's face fell faster than Rome, and regained my composure.

"Think you two can work on getting the power up?" Eric and Deborah nodded and as they walked off, a rather good looking car pulled up in front. My face turned to horror as the car nearly hit Deborah, and Eric pulled her out of the way, and the window rolled down.

"Nice to see the ugly ones got together!" I knew that voice from anywhere. Chad Kensington, the douchebag of the bunch, and he was obviously wearing that scarf. He said it was for style. I thought it was to cover up his adam's apple, which I knew he was ashamed of.

"Fuck off Chad." Eric mumbled, to which Chad laughed. "That'll be the day." Chad stepped out of the car and saw me and glared. "Kensington." I grumbled. "Riedell."

He proceeded to get up in my face. "You know I should have gotten that head counselor position." I smirked. "Money can't buy you talent." Chad grumbled at this and went off somewhere, despite me not assigning him to something. I didn't have a chance to go after him, as another car came by. The driver stepped out, and I smiled.

"Adam!" Adam came over gave me a brief hug. We had been friends before this, and we also went to highschool together. "Sup Kenny?" He responded. "Not much, you're late as always." Adam smiled. "I had to pick up Rob."

"Oh yeah." At that moment, a brown haired man stepped out and shook my hand. "Hey Rob." I said. "Sup Ken?" He replied. I smiled and stepped back. "Well, Jenny, Vanessa, and Brandon are at Springwater, Eric and Deborah are fixing the generators, and Chad somewhere fisting himself with his own scarf." Adam laughed at this while Rob looked disgusted. "Ugh, don't put that mental image in my head."

"What image?"

I turned to see AJ Mason had arrived, the first female to be hired. She stood slumped in her usual way, chewing a piece of gum so loudly I could hear the chewing noises. She sighed. "Nevermind, just tell me what to do." I looked at my map. "Can you set up the range?" AJ sighed yet again and nodded. As she walked off, Rob whispered to Adam. "Piece of work ain't she?" Adam jumped and shivered, causing me to laugh and join in. "We know you like her, don't lie." Adam huffed. "Anyone else?"

"Just Tiffany." Just at that moment, Tiffany arrived in a pink sedan. She stepped out, and the first thing I noticed was her booty shorts. Obviously not appropriate, but since the kids aren't here, I guess it's fine. "Hey boys!" Tiffany did a seductive walk towards us and proceeded to rub herself against Rob, who looked like he was about to faint.

"Tiff, you mind?" Tiffany sighed and stopped. She put her hand on her hip, thrusting her butt out slightly. I sighed. "You think you can go down to Springwater?" She nodded and walked off, shaking her butt all the way. I admittedly, couldn't help but stare, but not for long as I went into the cabin and kept setting up. "Hey Rob, you need to get one out?" I heard Adam say. I actually burst into laughter and began to slam my fists on the bed I was setting up.

"So Kenny does have a sense of humor." Adam said smugly. "Shut up." I said in return. I calmed down and suddenly, I got a rather interesting idea. "Hey, Adam, you think we should grab some beer to celebrate?" Adam looked at me incredibly. "Did I cast a spell on you or something?"

I grinned. "Nope, I just think we need to celebrate." Rob smiled. "I love that idea."

"Well, let's grab some beer and hope that we live to see the day!"

* * *

 **Well, its officially time for this.**

 **As you can see, I decided Kenny was going to be the main protagonist, since he's my personal favorite. BTW, there's a few ships possibly in the making which are Branessa (BrandonXVanessa), Deboric (DeborahXEric), AJDam (AdamXAJ), and Robiffany (RobXTiffany). Maybe there'll be more?**

 **Also, which version of Jason should I use? Part II, III, VI, VII, VIII, IX, or Savini?**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The Car Ride

**Hey everyone, welcome back and I'm sorry for the wait, I'm currently doing a college course and my laptop was bugging out, which made updating difficult.**

 **TIME FOR REVIEWS (And I got a lot)**

 **Dead922: Make a Lemon ,Jason killing all the diudes , keeps all the women in the cabin raping them, then they get horny and get impregnated , I'm still for somebody to write it.**

 **Response: Uhh, I don't think I have the same fetishes as you do...**

 **DewottNess: I am glad to find that someone is actually making a fic based on the game! The characters themselves have potential to interesting despite them being literal walking cliques. I cant wait to be able to cheer for our main protagonists to survive. After seeing your previous works, i know you have what it takes to write this horror fic. Can't wait to read more, love what you got from the intro chapter!**

 **Back again! Love the interactions you have within the characters! I'm rooting for my boys Kenny Adam and AJ to live. I'm hopeful for part 7 or Savini Jason they both look cool and dynamic and would be great for the story. Keep Up the good work! *Smiley Face***

 **Response: Thanks a lot man, and yes, I believe they do have potential. BTW, that's a pretty decent hope to live, even though AJ is a girl lmao. Savini Jason is also cool, and man there was a lot of requests for him..**

 **Y:** **I've been waiting for someone to do this I can't wait to read it. I totally ship Adam and Jenny and I would be happy if it happens in your story. I can't wait :)**

 **I loved this chapter I can't wait until I read more. I think You should use Jason part 3 since it's a classic.**

 **Response: Adam and Jenny huh? Intriguing. Plus, I think you're the only one who chose part three.**

 **TF2Bill: This is going to be an interesting story, I can't wait for the rest of the chapters. But for which Jason to use?...that's a hard question to answer but personally I would say either Part 7,8 or Savini if you are going for the relentless style of killing for Jason.**

 **Response: Can't wait huh? I like that.**

 **Nehamee: Nice chapter, for the jason i'd say use the Savini one as he's the one with the scariest apperance in my opinion.**

 **Response: Well, I can't argue with you there.**

 **FireKai: Before I came here, I was thinking it would be a good idea if someone wrote a story with the characters from the game and here it is! I love the game and the interactions between the characters were good, so far. My favorite character in the game is AJ, so I hope she is not one of the first to be killed. As for which version to use, my favorite to play is part II, but maybe for this story Savini Jason would be better? I'm fine with whichever you choose.**

 **Response: Perfect timing right, and don't worry, I won't kill off AJ...or will I?**

 **Scorpionspear77: Not bad. But let's take a closer look:**

 **Your writing is good, but it could use a little fine tuning. Your characters seem off to good starts, but remember to expand on more than just the descriptions. As for the possible lemon scene, if it happens, make sure it's before Jason shows up- otherwise it makes no sense. But it isn't really Friday the 13th without a sex scene to mark two characters for death, is it?**

 **I'd vote for Savini Jason, and if you do use him, how about an intro chapter where he uses the trident to fight his way out of Hell, before immediately going to attack the campfire and setting off the action?**

 **I'm personally interested in this, so I'll keep an eye out. Here's hoping AJ survives!**

 **Response: I admit, I do need a bit of fine tuning, and I do plan on doing that with the characters. For the lemon, I guess maybe if it were to relieve stress, then maybe that'd work, but I see your point. Oh, and I fucking LOVE your Savini idea.**

 **East Walkers: Absolutely loving this! I like the ships a lot too. Also, I'm glad someone is doing a story based off of the game. The game is superior and could never get boring in my opinion. I think any Jason would be sweet but if you were thinking about Retro Jason, I personally wouldn't do him. Anyways I'm excited to see where this story goes! (Sorry for writing you a chapter book)**

 **Response: True, I like the ships too, and the game is too awesome. Oh, and chapter book? huh?**

 **Rex Vong Thrawn: Use either savini Jason or the new DLC retro purple Jason mate and keep up the great work bub. Oh also have Tommy Jarvis in the story to please:-):-):-):-):-).**

 **Please let it be Savini Jason or retro purple Jason and Tommy Jarvis in the story to bub. Keep up the great work mate.**

 **Also please add some of the movie characters of the Friday franchises**

 **Either have it the savini or the retro purple Jason skin and please add some of the characters from the movies mate. Keep up the great work bub.**

 **Response: Ok first off, that's a lot of reviews. I get the Savini Jason, again...and perhaps I'll add Tommy, since he WAS in the game. BTW, I won't be adding movie characters, since this is strictly video game.**

 **Ethan doyle: I'm liking this please. Continue it and I suggest using the saving Jason that one looks cool**

 **Response: Saving Jason? I don't think he'll save the counselors...**

 **Guest: Savini, since he debuted in the game**

 **This is so awesome please update soon :)**

 **Response: Ok, Savini again. BTW, wish granted.**

 **Leslie: B)**

 **Response: ?  
**

 **Alright, that's all the reviews and since there was an overwhelming amount of requests, I'm happy to announce that the Jason in this story is...**

 **SAVINI!**

 **Anyways, since the announcements are done, onto the story!**

* * *

About three hours later, Rob, AJ, and I had decided to head to the liquor store in AJ's car. When we to her car, AJ planted herself in the driver's seat. "Umm, AJ?" Rob asked. AJ gave him a look. "I don't trust you dimwits with my car." I shrugged while Rob responded. "Oh, it's just…"

"Is it because I'm a girl?" AJ said with a hint of venom in her voice. "N-n-o-I-I-I-didn't-mean it-like that!" I choked back tears at Rob's homicide of the english language, all the while AJ was giving her death stare towards Rob. "Alright, alright, let's go before it gets dark." I opened the passenger's door while Rob got in the back. "Hey, what about the others?" Rob asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot, we need dinner for tonight." I pulled my phone out and decided to call Adam.

"Hey Adam?" I asked. Adam picked up about four seconds after he answered. Typical. "Yo Ken, what's up?" Adam replied. "We're picking up the beer and some dinner for the others, what you want?" Adam paused for a bit. "I'll have a burger and some bud light." I chuckled. Typical Adam, wanting to be badass but chooses the light stuff. "How bout the others?" I asked. "Hang on, I'll ask around, just get the beer and I'll text you."

Around forty minutes later, we had gotten the beer after a VERY long drive to the nearest liquor store. "Why does it have to be this far?" I heard AJ mutter to herself. I shrugged in response. Minutes later, I got a response from Adam, detailing the requests for dinner.

"Alright, Vanessa and Brandon want veggie burgers, Adam wants a burger, Tiffany wants a hotdog, Eric's in the mood for a burger with a salad on the side-" I was cut off by AJ. "Eric having a salad?" I shrugged. "I heard he was rather self-conscious about his weight." Rob responded. "Either way, Deborah wants sushi-" AJ again interrupted. "We're getting a lot of stereotypes here." I ignored her and continued. "Finally, Jenny wants tacos and Chad wants some caviar." AJ sighed at the final request. "Does he really think we can get caviar out here?" I smiled. "Well, he's a self-righteous prick, and he's rich, so I'm not exactly surprised."

"We have a better chance finding literal shit in the woods." AJ said. "Or Jason Voorhees."

Rob went cold at this and glared at AJ through the mirror. Then I remembered what happened to his sister. I leaned over. "I don't recommend bringing him up." I whispered to her. "His sister got killed by him…" AJ for the first time widened her eyes in surprise. "Sorry Rob." He huffed in response. "Give him some time." I reached over to pat her shoulder, but a glare from her made me think second thoughts.

"I won't make the mistake she did…" I heard Rob mumble. I turned around in my seat to face him. "Hey, let's not focus on that for now, but our food." Rob seemed to calm down a bit, but not enough to forget.

"So, what's the order?" AJ asked. "I'd say the first restaurant we pass we start out with." AJ nodded in response. I then decided to call Adam yet again, but for some reason, Adam had already been called. "Adam?" I asked. "I heard everything." He laughed. "I'm surprised that you didn't talk about Tiffany wanting a hot dog." I chuckled. "The amount of jokes I can make about that are infinite."

"I guess so, but then again, she's with Chad." I nodded in response, even though he couldn't see me. "Think she's unhappy with him?" I asked. "Maybe, she did do that grinding to Rob, so I'm guessing she likes him." Rob perked up at this. "I think Rob heard you." I heard Adam laugh over the phone. "He's more attractive than Chad and his red ass cleaner." I smiled. "True that, and she's not the only one who likes someone."

"Who?" Adam asked. "Well, I know Eric likes Deborah." I said. "She's cute, I can see why." Adam replied. "Plus, they both like similar things, and Eric does indeed have a girl for Asian girls." I was rather surprised at this. "I never knew that."

"I saw him writing fanfiction about him and Debbie." I stopped him before he could go much further, as I knew what Eric was capable of. "Well, I'm guessing Vanessa likes Brandon, due to her obsession over him." I shrugged. "They're best friends, and Vanessa said that Brandon was rather dumb, so I'm guessing she makes sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Or she wants to make a move on him." I shrugged again. "That too I guess." I turned to the left and saw our first stop, which was a Windmill's. "Alright Adam, I'ma have to get dinner, talk to you later." I hung up before Adam could get a word out.

If I had only known what Adam was going to say, survival would be a lot easier.

* * *

 **Finally, a new chapter...**


	4. Campfire

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Jason's Revenge. Finally my computer's been fixed so expect a lot more updates. Anyways, time for the reviews.**

 **Smallginger108: Tiffany and Tommy would look great together! Just to keep in mind, she is a flirt. (But Tommy is probobly so her type!)**

 **Response:** **I'm honestly not sure about that ship...and yes, I'm aware she's a flirt.**

 **Guest:** **Great chapter, but I was thrown off by the phones what year is this story set in?**

 **Response: Thank you, and yeah, I do believe I should be a bit more direct...why not 2016, as the game came out at that game.**

* * *

We arrived later that evening with the food we had gathered for everyone, which everyone appreciated quite well, but in different ways. People like Eric and Brandon immediately dug into their meals with the intensity of a feral dog, while others like Deborah and Jenny simply took their time, savoring the food. I sat down by the campfire, taking in the heat and the beauty of the flames dancing on the wood.

I've always been known to stare at certain things, whether living or not. This led to numerous accounts of supposed perversion. I was lucky enough to be able to defend myself well. However, unlike the previous times that I had been able to pull myself out, my eyes were glued to a certain part of the fire. It felt like the fire was calling to me, as if to tell me something, but I didn't know what.

"Kenny?" I jumped out of my daze to see Brandon standing over me with a confused expression on his face. "You alright?" Brandon asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I tend to zone out sometimes." Brandon simply raised a brow and walked off. I suddenly felt Adam pat me on the shoulder. "Hey, look over there." He pointed at Tiffany, who had removed the bun of the hotdog and was sucking on the sausage. "A bit direct right?" Adam whispered. I noticed Tiffany's glance at Chad, to which Chad gave off a shit-eating grin. He waved her over and Tiffany immediately sat in his lap. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating dinner.

"Hey Robbie, where's the damn beers?" I heard Vanessa ask. Rob's face paled. "They're in the car." He muttered. Vanessa glared at him. "Go fucking get them then." Rob huffed and walked off. As soon as he was gone, Tiffany spoke up.

"Let's do some truth or dare!" She began to clap madly, and since we were all bored, we didn't hesitate to join in. In order to make sure everyone got a turn, Adam brought up a name selector, and whoever was chosen was to be truth or dared, then that person would spin and ask the person it landed on. Simple enough I suppose.

Tiffany started first, with the spinner landing on Deborah. "So Debbie, truth or dare?" Deborah sighed. "Truth." I heard mock coughing from Vanessa, who called her a wuss in between the "coughs". Deborah ignored it and simply waited for the truth. "Which boy do you trust the most?" Tiffany asked. I saw her slightly glance towards Chad, as if she was begging for Deborah to chose him. "Eric, since he's the least annoying." Deborah replied, causing Eric to blush madly while Chad glared at Deborah.

Deborah went next and Adam was selected, and this time, he chose dare. I wasn't surprised, since Adam was a gutsy fellow. The dare however almost made his jaw drop. "I dare you to say your crush." Suddenly, Tiffany spoke up. "If you refuse you strip!" I sighed. She's getting very on the nose. Adam sighed and removed his leather jacket. Adam got Eric and asked him. To my surprise, he also said dare. Adam then got an evil look on his face. It was the face he made whenever he had a particularly cruel idea. "Punch Vanessa."

"She'll kill me!" Brandon smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let her hit you." Vanessa glared daggers at Eric. "I don't hit women!" Tiffany smiled. "Well, take something off." Eric paused, then removed his left shoe. Chad glared at him. "No fair!" Eric smirked. "Never specified what I needed to remove."

The game eventually went on for a few more hours until we stopped, where Eric and Deborah had only their shirt and pants left, Adam, Brandon, Vanessa, and Tiffany had our pants, Chad and I had only underwear, and the only ones who had not lost any clothes were Jenny and AJ. "Damn Adam, nice six pack." Tiffany said, causing Chad to grimace. Vanessa scoffed. "Brandon's much better." Tiffany spoke up. "Ok, who's got the best body?!" AJ mumbled something, probably something along the lines of "Of course". Tiffany automatically chose Chad, much to his delight, and Vanessa obviously chose Brandon. Deborah paused, and chose Adam for some reason, which caused Eric to look down in sadness. Jenny surprisingly chose me, and when AJ was up, she walked to the campfire and sat down. Tiffany started towards her, but Jenny stepped in front. "Hey, why don't we tell scary stories." Jenny asked. "How old are you peasant?" I ignored him and sat down. "I'll start with a classic." I cleared my throat.

"Deep down in the underworld, where the demons play and the angels cry, the ruler of hell had been bored for the longest time, and was willing for competition…" Everyone except Chad leaned in, obviously interested. "The ruler set up a king of the mountain style game, and the winner will be transferred to the overworld and every demon was eligible. They all fought tooth and nail, but one fought harder."

"Who?" Jenny asked, which caused Brandon to shush her. Without the interruptions, I continued.

"Jason Voorhees."


	5. Dier

**Huzzah! A new chapter, and review time!**

 **DewottNess: Pretty spooky! It's happening! Can't wait to see the mayhem that'll ensue. Doing a great job so far!**

 **Response: Thanks man, and I can't wait either.**

 **Scorpionspear:** **Little does he know, he's basically giving a prophecy.**

 **Response: Maybe, hee hee...**

 **YaBoiKhandango: Oh, you'll RUE the day you made fun of my main lad Chad! Have fun without such an excellent stunner and distractor on your roster, PEASANT!**

 **Lol. But seriously, I can't wait to see how this pans out. Your doin' great, baby.**

 **Response: Chaddie Daddy, but I needed a jerk, and Chad was the only one for the job, and thanks for the feedback. Also, Awesome username.**

 **Y: Love this, Can't wait for more.**

 **Response: Well you got yer wish.**

* * *

"Jason got out without a scratch, none whatsoever." Chad spoke up. "Pft, he can fight demons but not a girl." I ignored him. "Jason had one final task however, and that was to defeat Satan himself." I noticed A.J. glare at me when I mentioned Satan, and again, I ignored her. "Satan put up a hell of a fight, but Jason came out on top when he impaled him with his own pitchfork…" Eric, Deborah, and Tiffany gasped while Adam did a mocking one. "Not too bad man, what happened next?" Brandon asked.

"Well, Jason proceeded to claw through the dirt out of hell and crawl his way out, ready to destroy anyone who dares to cross him." Brandon, Adam, Jenny and Eric clapped slightly while the others sat in silence. "Why don't you be an author Kenny?" Jenny asked. "Too dull, but if Jason shows up that'd be interesting." Jenny, Adam, and Deborah chuckled. Chad scoffed. "I can do a better one."

Before he could begin, Eric cut in. "Can I guess it's about your tennis ball sized adam's apple?" Chad looked horrified and Adam patted Eric on the back. "Nice one." For a brief moment, I realized that Rob had been gone for a while. "Hey, I'm gonna check on Rob, I'll be back."

The walk to AJ's car was surprisingly short, but when I looked inside her car, the beer was still there. I looked to the right and saw the back of Rob's signature blue flannel in Adam's car. I slowly walked over and tapped on the window. "Jesus!" I heard Rob yelp and hit his head on the roof on the car. He turned and rubbed his head. "Kenny?" Rob asked. "What're you doing here?"

"You're not back yet, and why are you in Adam's car?" Rob sighed. "I needed to get something from my pack." I opened the door just as Rob pulled something from his pack. Upon closer inspection, it was a picture of him and a woman. "Who's that?" I asked. "My sister, remember she died?" I nodded. "She's cute." Rob smiled. "She was…" He laughed. "Sounds weird coming from her brother, right?" I shrugged. "Remember what happened at Packanack?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, the first time Jason came back." Rob sighed. "She went there with her boyfriend Jeff...by the way, Jeff was alright, in case you're wondering." I raised a brow. "I wasn't." Rob continued despite that comment. "They went off to have intercourse...and while they were doing it, Jason came in and…" I noticed Rob begin to tear up. "It's alright man." Rob sighed. "They found her and Jeff impaled on the bed...and I saw it…"

"Christ…" I ran my hands through my hair. "I got this picture so I don't make the same mistake she did…" I raised a brow. "Wait, if Sandra was killed by Jason, why'd you come here?" Rob paused.

"Well, I know she died near here...and if Jason comes back, I want to remind myself who I'm fighting for…" Rob said. "If I die...I'll know who I'll be meeting up there…" Rob put the photo in his pocket and opened up the glove compartment. He then proceeded to pull out a small white package. "Wanna smoke?" I shook my head. "Nah, I don't do that." Rob shrugged. "Suit yourself." Rob took out a lighter, lit the cigarette and took a deep puff. "Think Adam will notice?" Rob asked. "I hope not, he's quite protective over his stuff."

"Hey, I'm gonna head back, take a bit and bring the beer won't you?" Rob nodded. "Alright, thanks for checking on me." I smiled. "Welcome."

I walked back down to the camp to notice only a few counselors were missing, and only Brandon, Chad, Deborah, and Tiffany remained. "Where's the others?" I asked. "Jenny and AJ went off to play poker, Eric went to fix the generators, and Adam and Vanessa went to use the bathroom." Brandon said. Tiffany all of a sudden looked at me in an odd way, then smiled. "Hey Kenny, you don't happen to like anyone right?" I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, me and Chad are together, Adam, Vanessa, Jenny, Eric and Rob got crushes on different people, and that just leaves you." I shook my head. "I'm not big on relationships, I've been a rather silent person." Chad scoffed. "Of course, your peasant ass doesn't know how to deal with anything."

"You are aware I got head counselor because I did the best." I said. "Once again, I should have gotten that head counselor position." I glared at him. "Money doesn't buy talent." I angrily replied. "Apparently your money doesn't buy cancer treatment for your whore of a mother."

I got up and shoved Chad over the log he was sitting on. "Kenny!" Tiffany ran over and stood in front of me while Brandon and Deborah held me back. Chad just sat there with fear in his eyes, looking like a scared puppy.

"How dare you talk about my mother like that, you son of a bitch!" I wrestled against Brandon and Deborah. "I'll kick your fucking ass you spoiled brat!" Chad drew himself up onto a log. "Hey, it's the truth." I paused, and then with the fury of a lion, I broke free of Brandon and Deborah's grasp, ripped Chad's scarf off, and tossed it in the fire. Chad instantly grabbed his tinged scarf out of the fire.

"I hope Jason kills you first!" Chad screamed. At that moment, Rob appeared from behind. "Did I miss anything?" I looked over his shoulder to see a fiery light, and Chad screamed when Rob was suddenly lifted into the air with a pitchfork protruding through his stomach. He then went limp, and who else to be the killer…

Than Voorhees himself.

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUMMMMM, VOORHEES IS HERE!**

 **...and killed Rob...**

 **BTW, I'm gonna add a status sheet, which shows who is alive and dead.**

 **Alive: Kenny Riedell, Brandon Wilson, Adam Palomino, A.J. Mason, Jenny Myers, Deborah Kim, Vanessa Jones, Eric LaChappa, Chad Kensington, and Tiffany Cox.**

 **Dead: Rob Dier _(Stabbed through back with pitchfork)_**

 **Well then, now that that's out of the way, take your picks on who's gonna die first, besides Rob?**


	6. The Nightmare Begins

**What did I tell you? I came back! I'm ready for more death and I hope you are too! But first...reviews!**

 **DewottNess:** **Yooo he's HERE! Que Chad's terrified face. I can imagine Jason going for someone whos not in the campfire as everyone else screamed and scattered away.**

 **Response: DAMN RIGHT HE'S HERE, AND QUE THAT LOVELY FACE! I can also imagine that too...and come to think of it, there's a few that aren't there…**

 **Guest: Another good chapter :)**

 **Response: Thanks!**

 **Kyliethecelebrity: I think youll leave the bitchy characters for later to die so its unsuprising but I think Adam or Tiffany are next. By the way I love this so much!**

 **Response: Yeah, I see your point, and maybe one of them will die next...and thanks for enjoying this!**

 **Guest: This is cool. I hope you continue with the surprises :D**

 **Response: I shall!**

 **Guest: Its amazing! I hope Chad dosen't die next,he is a very funny character in this story XD**

 **And loved that fight ..**

 **When will Tommy come into this? I hope he's a very enjoyable character,and since it's written by you it sure will!**

 **Response: Thanks for enjoying, and I do have plans for Chad so he'll likely not die next XD. BTW, Tommy will come in soon.**

 **Guest: Great Chapter :)**

 **Response: Thanks!**

 **Rex Vong Thrawn: Keep up the fantastic work bub love the story so far and if possible please add some lore from the movies like give Jason a dream sequence of being Uber Jason from part x and have Pamela in flashbacks as well as his dad to. Keep it up mate:-):-):-):-):-):-).**

 **Response: Thanks, and I mean...Tommy's in there...but I do want to focus on giving the characters personality…**

 **SirBartholomew21:** **Hello,**

 **So far this story is amazing I just hope that Eric isn't one of the first to die! The Jason choice was great seeing as Savini Jason was the game's exclusive Jason.**

 **Good luck and carry on writing! :D**

 **Response: Don't worry, Eric is one of my mains so he might not die early. I agree the Jason choice was great as well, and thanks for the compliment! BTW, cool name!**

 **PAUL WALKER: 10/10 This is a good romantic comedy I ever seen.**

 **Response: It's much better than Adam Sandler movies XD.**

 **Harambe: Good fanfic.**

 **Response: Thanks, and he did nothing wrong!**

 **Kawaiichespin: NOTICE ME SENPAI**

 **Response: Er...ok then.**

 **ANYWAYS ONTO THE NEWEST CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was pretty much basic instinct to book it out of there once Jason tossed Rob's limp body to the side as if he was simply tossing a hay bale. "Follow me!" I yelled to the four others. Despite this, only Deborah followed while Chad and Tiffany went one way and Brandon the other. We ran and ran until we burst into a cabin. On instinct, I threw the board used to lock the door down and ran to the other door on the other side and did the same thing.

"Oh my god…" I heard Deborah mumble. I saw her sitting on the wooden floor rocking back and forth in panic. I started over to her, but she flinched. "Hey...it's me." I kneeled in front of Deborah. "It's just me." Deborah looked up and sighed. "Rob's dead…" She burst into tears upon saying that, which prompted me to pull her into a hug to comfort her.

"Maybe...maybe he's not…" I said, which didn't help in the slightest. If he was alive, he'd be bleeding out...alone and in pain with only his sister's killer to keep him company. I sighed and sat down on one of the beds I had set up earlier. I ran my hands through my hair multiple times, trying to make sense of the whole situation. When I put my hands down, I grazed the radio I had and quickly picked it up, remembering the others still out there. "Adam?! Are you there?!" To my relief, Adam's voice emitted from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm with Vanessa and Eric, what's up?" I was in no mood for a conversation however, and the adrenaline randomly kicked in, causing me to panic. "Adam, Jason's back and he got Rob...get Eric and anyone else you find to springwater, me and Deborah are in a cabin near the public bathroom." I heard a pause, as if Adam was processing what I had said. "Where's everyone else?" I took a breath, but before I could respond, I suddenly heard a click, meaning Adam must've hung up...or something worse. I then called up Jenny. "Jenny, is AJ with you?" To my surprise, Jenny responded in the same horrified tone I had. "I heard what happened, Chad and Tiffany are here, where are you?"

"I'm at a cabin near the public bathroom, can you get over here?" Jenny sighed. "I can't, Chad's refusing to leave and Tiffany's too panicked." I nodded, even though Jenny couldn't see it. "Alright, where are you, we'll come to you." I said. "We're near the lake, at Birch Ridge." Jenny replied. "Alright, I already called up Adam, he'll be here soon, and when he gets here with the others, we'll head over." Jenny paused. "Alright, just...please get here alive…" I heard a click right after and I put my radio down with Jenny's words ringing in my head.

"Get here alive…" I mumbled to myself. If I'm going to be honest, those words meant alot to me. If anyone else said it like Adam or Rob, I'd probably not think of it much...but when Jenny said it, it for some reason mattered more...but I don't know why.

I shook the feeling off and went back to Deborah, who had stopped rocking back and forth and was sitting on one of the recliners. At this point, I noticed that the cabin was very small, not enough to fit ten people in. I guess it was a good idea to join up with Jenny. A frantic knock on the front door caught my attention. I strained my neck to look out the window and saw Adam, Eric, Brandon and Vanessa outside. I admit, Adam's been good at having a keen eye for certain things, so finding Brandon wasn't a surprise. I lifted the plank and the four others piled in.

"Guys, we're going to meet up with Jenny and the others at Birch Ridge." I quickly said. Vanessa looked at me with apparent shock on her face. "Really asshole?!" She almost yelled. "We came all the way here and now we're going to Birch Ridge?" I nodded. "Yeah…" Vanessa groaned. "The area that's at least on the other side of the camp, the furthest place away from the exit?!" Brandon came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Kenny's the most logical of all of us...maybe we should…" Vanessa sighed. "Fine."

I looked over and saw Eric comforting Deborah, who seemed to get her act together courtesy of Eric. Maybe they do belong together. I turned my attention to Adam, who was running his hands through his hair. "Adam?" I asked. "Kenny, tell me something." I raised a brow. "What?" I replied. "If we get to Jenny's area-"

"We will." I cut him off. Adam sighed and continued. "WHEN we get there, what do we do after?" Adam asked. "Well, we gather weapons and make a break for it?" Adam shook his head. "Kenny, you're my pal, but a problem I see is that you don't plan ahead." Adam said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean what can we do besides make a break for the exit? Get in our cars? Fight Jason head on?" Anything of the sort?" Adam paused to catch his breath. "Pretty much you have one instinct and that's go, and that's dangerous…"

"Well, what do you suggest?" I asked. "I'm just saying we should think this through more carefully, decide what the next plan of action is." Adam said. "Alright, listen, we can discuss a plan when we get to Birch Ridge, and see what everyone thinks." Adam nodded. "There you go, now you're thinking critically rather than doing the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Yeah, I am…" I said. "We should go now, before Jason takes us by surprise." I turned to the others currently talking with each other. "Alright, we're heading to Birch Ridge, let's stick together and we'll get through this." Everyone except Vanessa agreed, but she reluctantly decided to follow along. I opened the door, and we began our trek to Birch Ridge.

Little did I know that Birch Ridge would be named "Bloodshed Ridge" later on.

* * *

 **Finally, we're back in business!**

 **You may have noticed I focused on the counselors quite a bit, and that's because a recurring trope among the Friday the 13th movies is that the counselors are rather dull. I'm actually trying to flesh them out more, but don't worry, Jason will be a constant threat and there will be a lot of blood. Pretty much enough to fill a bathtub or two.**

 **Anyways, here's the stats again.**

 **Alive: Kenny Riedell, Adam Palomino, Jenny Myers, Chad Kensington, Tiffany Cox, Eric LaChappa, Deborah Kim, A.J. Mason, Brandon Wilson, and Vanessa Jones.**

 **Dead: Rob Dier _(Stabbed through back with pitchfork)_**

 **Well, see you next time!**


	7. Birch Ridge

**You know the drill!**

 **SirBartholomew21:** **"OH GOD! OH MY GOD THEY KILLED HIM! Actually I never liked that guy very much. He was kind of an asshole. He used to make fun of me and put my head in the toilets. I didn't like that very much." -Angerbeard**

 **A NEW CHAPTAH, YESH! KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK MY FRIEND. I also have a new chapter up with your character in so go check it out :).**

 **Response: Thanks for the compliment and there's a nice Angerbeard reference. Also, thanks for accepting my guy!**

 **Sparky Pancakemonger:**

 **I absolutely love it! I hope Deborah doesn't die first.**

 **Response: Thanks and that's an absolutely amazing name.**

 **Anyways, ONWARDS**

* * *

Surprisingly, getting to Birch Ridge wasn't exactly difficult, despite Jason Voorhees prowling around, waiting for his next victim. Sure, Vanessa made some complaints, but at least she kept it quiet. During our trek, Adam had picked up a large, thick branch, likely to defend against Jason. Eric was comforting Deborah, who in turn, was doing the same to Eric.

"We're here." I said. I pointed a large cabin where I saw shadows moving around frantically, likely the other counselors. I walked to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. Brandon went up to the window and knocked on it. A.J. was the one to open it. "Get in!" She whispered frantically. Brandon shrugged. "Can you unlock the door?" A.J. didn't look amused in the slightest.

"We're keeping it locked in case Jason comes by, now crawl in through the window dammit." A.J. hastily said. She proceeded to step back, waiting for us to get in. "You guys go first, I'll come in last since I'm bigger." Eric said. Upon his insistence, Deborah was the first to climb in, followed by Vanessa, Brandon, me, Adam, and finally Eric. I looked at Adam and grinned.

"Told you we'd make it." Adam sighed. "Whatever, I need to sit down." Adam proceeded to sit down on a couch next to A.J. and put his arm around her, and oddly enough, she didn't even snap back, and she even nuzzled him. I leaned against a wall. "You two got together I guess?"

"Yeah, right before Jason showed up, I manned up." Adam said confidently. "Finally, a guy who makes me NOT want to pull my hair out." A.J. mumbled. I looked over at Eric and Deborah, currently sitting in a corner, not even looking at each other. Brandon and Vanessa stared out the window, keeping watch in case Jason arrived. I decided to go into another room, and saw Jenny searching the drawers. "Hey, Jenny." Jenny jumped in surprise, but smiled once she saw me.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She said with a grin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Jenny patted my shoulder and held onto it for a small bit, making me a bit confused. "Sorry, I'm just a bit worried about everyone." Jenny said. I looked around. "Where's Chad and Tiffany?" I asked. "I'm surprised you're worried about Chad." Jenny replied. "I'm not really, I'm just curious." Jenny pointed to the bathroom. "They've been in there since after I got off the radio." I sighed, knowing exactly what was going on. "Lemme guess...relieving stress?" Jenny shrugged. "You can put it like that." Jenny said. "They won't open the door either way."

"Well, we need to have a group discussion, so I'll break the door down if I have to." Jenny did a mock bow. "Be my guest." Before going to confront Chad and Tiffany, I was curious about something. "Hey Jenny, why were you looking through the drawers?" I asked. "I think I left my keys in here, and so far, all I've found was a map, some medical spray, and a pocket knife." Jenny sighed. "Hey, keep those, they'll come in handy sooner or later." Jenny nodded and continued searching while I walked to the bathroom door. I tried the knob, but it was obviously locked.

"Hey Adam? You can pick locks right?" I called out. Adam walked in. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I pointed at the door. "Mind if you pick the lock so Chad and Tiffany can get out?" Adam shrugged. "Eh, why not?" I dug around in a toolbox and found a screwdriver and handed it to Adam, who instead of picking the lock, took the knob off.

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked. "It'll at least allow me to do this." Adam stepped back and proceeded to kick the door open, causing it to slam against the wall rather loudly. I grabbed him by the collar. "Jesus Christ, you have any damn idea how loud that was?!" Jenny leaned in. "Hey, everything alright?" I sighed. "Yeah, Adam just tripped over something." Jenny shrugged and left. "Really, why me?" Adam asked.

"Because you were the one who kicked the damn door." I said unamused. "Point." Adam replied. We turned to see Chad and Tiffany both sitting on the toilet with no clothes on, obviously my suspicious being correct. Suddenly, while they were both staring at me in fear, I actually felt myself lose control. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled. Adam tried to calm me down, but to no avail. "We're literally being chased by THE Jason Voorhees, who by the way, killed Rob, and you're here fucking each other?!" Chad stood up, letting his obvious wood shrink. "Hey, we're all stressed here you peasant!"

"Yeah, but at least the rest of us aren't fucking going off and christening the place with goddamn semen!" I yelled, causing him to shrink back while Tiffany looked terrified. "I swear to god, you've been driving me crazy since I've got here, insulting my mom, nearly hitting Deborah, wanting me to die, and now you pull this bullshit?!" Chad fell down and scooted himself against a wall. "At this fucking point, if you're in trouble and I was the only one to save you, I'd fucking let you die you spoiled piece of shit!" At this Tiffany attempted to bolt out of the bathroom, not even caring she was stark naked.

"And you Tiffany, you may be less annoying than Chad, but that does not excuse the fact you decided to fuck HIM to make HIM feel better, and instead of comforting your pals, you decided that good ole fashioned sex is the way to go! Well it isn't! We need to work together to get out of this, and we can't do it by simply having a goddamn orgy!" Tiffany whimpered in fear. "So both of you clean up, get your clothes on, and join us to discuss how we're getting out instead of FUCKING BEING USELESS SHITS THAT ONLY FUCK EACH OTHER INSTEAD OF CONTRIBUTE, AND YOU TWO WONDER WHY YOU WERE THE LAST ONES TO BE GODDAMN HIRED, AND IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE USELESS!" I practically screamed. I felt some hands on me and begin to pull me back. Turning, I saw Brandon, Adam, and Eric hauling me away while Deborah, Vanessa, A.J. and Jenny comforted Chad and Tiffany. The guys took me to the main room, where Brandon promptly punched me in the jaw.

"The fuck's wrong with you?!" He yelled. I sighed. "I'm sorry...It's just…" Adam sat next to me. "What?" I shook my head slowly. "I just want everyone to get out alive, and just the fact that Chad and Tiffany didn't care what had happened...it got to me…" Eric sat in a chair across from me. "Yeah, I understand…" I buried my face in my hands. "I just want to get out of here…"

I heard footsteps and saw the rest of the group standing in front. "We're ready to discuss a plan." Jenny said. The group proceeded to gather in a circle and turn to me. "Alright, so we need to escape." I said. "I'd say we split into teams of two." Vanessa spoke up. "So who are we going with?" I paused. "If we want to contact the police, then I'd say Eric and Brandon go together." Adam proceeded to speak up. "Uhh, I accidentally broke it when I leaned into it too hard." Everyone groaned at this.

"Eric, you'll fix the phone box while Brandon will defend him." They both proceeded to look at each other and nod. "A.J. and Tiffany are going to gather weapons in case Jason comes by." A.J. raised her hand. "Why do I have to be with her?" I stared at her. "You both are the best at stealth, so moving around won't be a problem." I looked around the room again. "Chad, Jenny, and Vanessa will hold the place down, and me, Deborah and Adam will go and fix up the cars." Chad raised his hand. "Wait!"

I raised a brow. "I want to go instead…" I looked towards Adam and Deborah. "We're better at making defenses either way…" Adam said. I looked around one last time. "We all got it?" Everyone mumbled in agreement. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **Well, Kenny got pissed off and a plan is now in motion.**

 **Once again, nothing's changed when it comes to stats...so yeah.**


	8. Second Blood

**REVIEW TIME!**

 **SparkyPancakemonger:** **I fucking LOVED that chapter! Keep up the good work dude, it's an awesome story!**

 **Response: Thank you so much!**

 **Scorpionspear77:** **Well, Chad and Tiffany have officially marked themselves for death. Nice knowing you two! Stay vigilant, AJ, you gotta pull through this alive!**

 **Response: I guess so too! And yes AJ, stay vigilant and adequate! (I'm on a HL2 high right now)**

 **Guest: I love it so far. I think it's awesome.**

 **Response: Thanks Guest!**

 **SirBartholomew21: Jontron: WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK!**

 **I AM LITERALLY ROFLING RIGHT NOW! "We turned to see Chad and Tiffany both sitting on the toilet with no clothes on, obviously my suspicions being correct"**

 **CLASS! New chapter up tonight make sure to check it out**

 **Keep up the good work senpai (as kawaii would say)**

 **Response: I enjoy JonTron, and I saw the new chapter, and you're very much improving. And yes...Senpai…**

 **Daywalker007: Good story so far. And yeah, probably not looking too good for Chad and Tiffany if you're following the horror movie rules lol. I wouldn't mind seeing some redemption in Tiffany though, she doesn't seem cruel compared to Chad. Maybe consider a love interest for Tommy too.**

 **Response: Thanks for the compliment, and before anyone says anything, Tommy would prolly be in his 40's or 50's...so that'd be kinda weird. So sorry, no Tommy romance.**

 **Guest: Omg this chapter was so good.**

 **Response: Thanks again!**

 **And now...onto the chapter!**

* * *

Armed with an axe I had found stuck in a wooden stump, Chad and I trotted through the woods, keeping watch with every step in case we step in something bad. Despite the fact I had the axe, I couldn't shake the feeling that Chad was planning something. Why else would he come with me, and only go with me alone. It's why I had the axe and Chad was stuck with a fire poker we had found in the house. Not being able to take it anymore, I turned to Chad.

"What are you planning?" I asked. Chad tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?" I sighed. "I mean, why did you only go with me, and only me?" I asked. "Oh...well…" Chad began. "I came just to apologize…" I raised a brow. Chad had actually never apologized for anything, as he seemed to think due to the fact he was rich, he could get away with anything. I decided to play along in curiousity. "Are you serious?" Chad nodded. "What I said about your mother was over the line…" Chad said. "I have a mother that I absolutely adore, and I'd be devastated if anything happened to her." I smiled. "So you're a momma's boy?" Chad's face turned white, much to my amusement. "N-no!"

I laughed. "It's fine if you are." Chad sighed. "Well, mother looked out for me more than my father, so I'm pretty close to her." I nodded. "Yeah, my mom's how I ended up finding out about this place and coming here." Chad grinned. "Moms are the best."

Eventually, we got to the parking lot and began to survey the cars. "Alright, so not counting Rob, there's ten of us." I said. "So if Eric fails to get the phones running, we're gonna need to get in these cars and go." Chad immediately went to his car. "I'm taking my car with Tiffany." I opened my mouth to say something, but I decided against it, not willing to get into an argument while out here. I went to A.J.'s car and sat in the driver's seat. I then realized something. "Of course, keys…" Chad proceeded to stroll over and knock on the window.

"There's no gas or batteries." I looked at him with confusion. "What?" I stepped out of the car. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's no gas or batteries in any of the cars." I quickly bolted past him to Eric's car, popped the hood, and sure enough, no battery. I did the same with Tiffany's, Brandon's, Adam's and my own. No gas or batteries. "I don't think Jason did this…" Chad mumbled. "Yeah, if he did, he'd rip the battery out, not carefully remove it…"

I quickly pulled my radio out to dial up Deborah. "Hey Deborah, we got a problem." I said. "Is it the cars?" She asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I replied, getting a bit suspicious. "Tiffany and Vanessa came by and asked me to take the batteries out while you, Rob, and A.J. were out."

If I had a drink in my mouth, I would've spit it out.

"WHY?!" I yelled. "WHY'D YOU TAKE THEM OUT?!" Chad flinched in terror. "I owed Tiffany a favor, and since I knew Vanessa was gonna chop my head off if I said no, I had to." I shut the radio off and turned to Chad. "Call Tiffany up." I said. "Right now." Chad hesitantly called her up and handed me the radio. A.J. was on the other side.

"What?" She asked in her usual annoyed tone, but I wasn't in the mood. "Put Tiffany on the goddamn line." I said. "Why" A.J. replied. "JUST FUCKING DO IT." To my surprise, I heard Vanessa squeal and hand the radio to Tiffany. "Kenny?" Tiffany asked. I took a deep breath.

"Tiffany, explain to me why there aren't any batteries in the cars.." There was a long pause before Tiffany responded. "I wanted people to get together…" Tiffany mumbled. "What?" I asked. "Deborah said that judging from our differences, there wasn't going to be any hookups, and I wanted to make sure everyone hooked up!" I gnashed my teeth, trying my damndest to not yell every single cuss in the dictionary. "I just wanted everyone to get together so we could...all spend the night in bed…."

"So let me get this straight…" I started. "You got Deborah to intentionally sabotage our cars, steal the batteries, hide them in some location god knows where, just for the sake of a GODDAMN ORGY?!" I heard a whimper and then a click, but I didn't care. I walked over to A.J.'s car, trying to process everything, but I needed to get my anger out in someway. I began to smash my hands on the hood of her car.

"YOU GODDAMN…" I smashed my hands on the hood. "STUPID FUCKING CU-"

The alarm then proceeded to blare loudly, jarring me out of my anger and replacing it with fear. "Christ!" Chad yelped. I backed away from the car. "That's so fucking loud!" I yelled over the noise. "No shit sherlock!" Chad yelled back. I suddenly felt an incredibly sharp pain in my hip, causing me to stagger to the ground. I looked to my side and saw a throwing knife lodged deeply in my hip, and when I looked up, Jason was standing right over me, with the red fiery eyes leering at me with murder. I saw him raise the pitchfork, and I waited.

To my surprise, Chad proceeded to toss his fire poker and it stuck Jason right in the face, even embedding itself deep into the ash black hockey mask. "Run!" Chad yelled. I stood up despite the pain in my hip and began to hop with Chad away from Jason back to Birch Ridge.

When we got there, I noticed that thankfully, the rest of the counselors were there and were waiting for us to regroup. However, Chad began to knock on the door frantically, causing A.J. to open a window. "In!" Chad proceeded to dive through the open window while I slowly lifted myself in and crashed onto the wooden floor.

"Kenny!" I heard Adam yell. Adam turned to Chad and began to yell at him. "I didn't do anything, Jason ambushed us!" Adam surprisingly calmed down after that, but turned his attention to me. "Brandon, Eric, help me." The three others proceeded to lift me up and haul me into the room where Jenny was earlier. Speaking of Jenny, she was there as well. "What happened?" She asked. "Jason attacked and got Kenny bad." Eric said. "Listen, I'm gonna see if I can help him…" Jenny said. The others, without hesitation proceeded to leave and Jenny turned to me. "Where was it?" She asked. I hesitantly pointed to my hip. "Well, we're gonna have to remove your shorts…"

I raised a brow, but removed my shorts. Jenny looked down again and grimaced. "I'm not trying to be Tiffany, but uh…" She proceeded to tug at my boxers. I sighed. "Please don't try any funny business." I sighed, stood up and before stripping, I turned to Jenny. "Turn around." Jenny turned around and I proceeded to strip and cover my groin, but Jenny spoke up. "At least remove your shirt so I can get a better angle…" I sighed and did just that and sat on the chair.

"Alright, I'm gonna remove the knife, so this is gonna hurt…" Jenny grabbed it and quickly pulled it out with a pop, causing me to stamp my foot in pain. "It's deep, but not bad…" Jenny mumbled. "How do you know this?" I asked. Jenny looked up and smiled. "My dad talked with a doctor a lot over a cousin I had, and I pretty much learned a few things."

I briefly looked up to see Tiffany, Brandon, Adam, Deborah, Chad, and Eric standing in the hallway. I waved at them and I noticed a strange look in Tiffany's eyes, and looking down, her left foot was idly kicking at air, as if she had noticed something and didn't want anyone else to know. I sighed and decided to not tell why the cars weren't working, as we didn't need anymore conflict.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom in another cabin…" Tiffany mumbled. Before anyone could stop her, she opened the window and dashed to a nearby cabin. I then noticed that Jenny had stopped moving and was staring at me with an amused expression. I saw that I had idly put my hand on her hand and my other hand was at my side, and judging from the odd looks everyone was giving me…

"Oh shit!" I quickly said as I quickly covered myself up. A few snickers emitted, which honestly made me smile a bit. The fact that we could still be in good spirits even with Jason out there was actually kinda cool. We could still laugh sometimes and even cry. Adam walked over and patted me on the shoulder and then whispered into my ear. "When you're done, I need to show you something." Jenny looked at Adam. "Actually, he's fine, just let him get his pants on and show him." Jenny stood up and walked off, allowing me to quickly put my clothes on. I followed Adam to a window and he pointed at the cabin Tiffany had went into.

"I hear her from here." I opened the window a bit and heard Tiffany grunting like mad, causing me to blush. "I think she might like you more…" I slammed my fist onto the sill in amusement, causing Adam to laugh.

But the joking stopped when I saw the familiar hockey masked man known as Jason Voorhees head into the cabin where Tiffany was. My heart seemed to leap up into my throat as I fumbled for my radio. "Kenny! What's wrong?!" Adam asked. "It's him! It's Jason, and Tiffany's in there!" I almost screamed. I called up Tiffany in a panic.

"TIFFANY! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. To my horror, I saw a radio sitting on the table next to me, that being Tiffany's. I felt my heart almost burst when I heard a scream and then silence. Chad ran over in a panic. "What happened?!" He yelled in fear. I turned to him.

"Tiffany's-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as suddenly, a large object flew through the open window and landed right in Chad's arm.

That object being Tiffany's head.

* * *

 **Well, we got another causality of Jason's rampage, and that is Tiffany Cox. R.I.P. Tiffany.**

 **Additionally, Tiffany died next due to me actually looking up the achievements and seeing "The Unlikely Final Girl" and that's pretty much saying Tiffany would be doomed if she were to be in a F13 film. Also, you get a cookie and a reasonable request if you can spot the Halloween reference in this!**

 **Stats now!**

 **Alive: Kenny Riedell, Adam Palomino, Jenny Myers, Chad Kensington, A.J. Mason, Brandon Wilson, Deborah Kim, Eric LaChappa, and Vanessa Jones.**

 **Dead: Rob Dier** ** _(Stabbed through the back with pitchfork) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 5),_** **Tiffany Cox _(Decapitated) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 8)_**

 **Well, be sure to review, favorite and follow and that'd help me gain the strength to write even more!**


	9. Run

**WELL, ANOTHER UPDATE! AND REVIEW TIME!**

 **KawaiiChespin: Eww thanks a lot now I had to picture Kenny naked**

 **THANKS ALOT SENPAI NOW I PICTURED CHAD NAKED AND KENNY well I'd rather we you naked :)**

 **Response: Welcome, and uh...ok? If it makes you feel better, Tiffany's back was to them, so you could at least see...  
** **  
*Puts on Sunglasses* DAT ASS. And of course, I do have to strip...*Does just that* I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.**

 **Sparkypancakelover: The best chapter of them all imo! Keep up the pace, and start the next chapter with Chad flipping his motherfucking shit. I apologize for language, but this is Friday the 13th after all.**

 **Response: OMG THANKS! I loved that chapter too! Don't worry, Chad will very likely flip his motherfucking shit.**

 **BTW...**

 **Scorpionspear77: And one of the sex teens dies! KA-BAM! Wait... does her head coming through the window mean Jason knows they're in there? To quote that android chick from Jason X- "You guys might want to run."**

 **Response: KERCHOO TIFFS IS DEAD! And yes, it is very likely.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

I couldn't feel a thing...nothing whatsoever...nothing at all...I did hear Chad's scream in horror, Adam's heavy breathing, and the voices of the remaining counselors investigating the situation. I felt the small miniscule shards of glass resting on my chest and shoulders and the wet, smelly blood spewing out of the neck of Tiffany's head. What really caught my eye though was the fact that Jason Voorhees was staring right at us through the broken window.

"Run!" I heard A.J. say. Despite this, while the others ran, I just stood still, staring directly at Jason who was slowly sizing me up as if I was a lone zebra and he was a terrifying lion. Slowly, he started towards me, but I couldn't move. The shock of seeing Tiffany's head fly through the window must have petrified me. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and saw A.J. trying to pull me away from the window. "Kenny! What are you doing?!" She yelled. I shook my eye and dashed along with her out of the cabin. It didn't take long for us to see Eric and Jenny running along, with only Jenny slightly ahead of Eric.

"Where to?" I asked. "Brandon's leading us to Springwater, so we're going there!" I nodded and continued to run all the way over to Springwater, where I saw Adam climbing into a window of one of the houses with a radio tower on the side of it, with Chad, and Brandon were in while Deborah was about to go in after Adam. After Deborah climbed in, I went next, followed by A.J., then Jenny, and finally Eric. Upon entering, A.J. ran to both of the doors and quickly threw down the bars that substituted as a lock. I slid down the wall, trying to catch my breath and proceeded to survey the room.

Then I spotted Chad.

Chad was sitting on a chair in the corner, sobbing through his tinged red scarf. I stood up and walked over to him with him not noticing. "Chad, I-" I began to say.

"Shut up." Chad said through tears. "I don't need your pity." Jenny overheard this and stomped over. "Hey, he's-" I turned to her. "It's fine...let's just give him some place." Jenny hesitated, but reluctantly moved away from him as did I. I then noticed something.

"Where's Vanessa?" I asked out loud, which may have been a mistake, as Brandon realized this and began to panic. To my relief, a dirtied Vanessa proceeded to climb into the window and collapse on the floor, panting like mad. She then rolled off and lifted her hands in the air. "Vanessa one, Jason...zero!" She then let her hands fall to her side. Brandon quickly hauled her to her feet and lifted her onto his left shoulder and set her down on a bed. Jenny ran over and checked her pulse. "She's alive, just tired."

Brandon sighed in relief and proceeded to crouch at her side. I turned away from Brandon to look at Adam, A.J., Eric, and Deborah sitting in a corner. I decided to join them. "So, Eric, how far is the phonebox?" Eric turned to me. "It's at the construction shed, but there's a bear trap blocking it." I groaned. "Of course, Jason has to make it hard for us."

"What'd you expect?" Adam asked. "For him to pick us all up and carry us out?" A.J. glared at him. "Sorry."

"Good." A.J. responded. I looked at the map I had and noticed we weren't exactly far from the phonebox. "Hey, did you find the fuse at all?" I asked. Eric nodded. "Yeah, Brandon's got it." I looked over at Brandon, who had thankfully left Vanessa's side and was idly leaning against a wall. "Hey Brandon, let's try to fix that phonebox." I said to Brandon. Brandon raised a brow. "But the bear trap…" I shook my head. "We'll try to work over it." Brandon paused. "Ok, but only if we stop by the range quickly." I was suspicious, but I shrugged it off. "Alright."

Suddenly, Jenny made an announcement. "Hey, I found something that could help." All of us except for Chad and Vanessa followed her into the next room over, where to my surprise, a lone radio sat in the middle of the room. It wasn't any regular one however, but it was a HAM radio, one that could stretch out even further than the camp radios. I sat in front of the radio and turned the dial, hearing the static that felt like music to my ears. I leaned towards the mic and tapped it a few times. "Hello?" I asked.

To my surprise and happiness, someone was on the other line. "Ranger Hubert, state your business." The person said. It sounded male and husky. "Hey, listen, we're at Camp Crystal Lake." A sigh sounded out. "Lemme guess, Voorhees?" Hubert asked. "Yeah."

"Sir, this isn't going to work, Jason's been dead since 1993." I began to panic. "Listen, I'm not lying! I'm here at Springwater Camp with nine other counselors, and we already lost two of them!" Again, a sigh. "Damn kids...don't call this number again." I heard a door open over the static, and another male voice emitted. "Voorhees?"

"Yeah, these kids are saying he's back." I was confused, but I was rather happy when he asked Ranger Hubert on the radio to move over, which he did. "Alright, how many of you were here when you first came here." The voice asked. "Eleven, there's nine now." I replied. "Alright, what does this Jason look like?"

"He looks like he crawled out of hell." There was a pause on the other line, making me worry that the voice had disconnected. "Sorry, I was thinking." The voice replied. "Alright, where are you currently?"

"Springwater Camp, near the exit at the bridge." Another pause. "Alright, I'm coming to help you, just stay there if you can, and if Voorhees comes, head to Camp Hillbrook." I sighed in relief. "I got you" Before I got off, I decided to ask something. "By the way, who are you?" The voice responded with the best name I could have remembered.

"Tommy Jarvis."

* * *

 **OOHHH HE'S HERE. TOMMY JARVIS IS MUDDAFUCKIN HERE!**

 **Perhaps the second most requested character after Savini Jason, is now here!**

 **Also, there's a new poll up asking who will live, so check it out!**

 **BTW, there are a few references to previous films, such as Jason being "dead" since 1993, and I know that would contradict the whole Freddy vs. Jason film, but I imagine Ranger Hubert never heard about it.**

 **Also, Hubert is probably going to be the only original character introduced during the massacre.**

 **But enough about him, lets get to the stats, as Tommy has been added!**

 **Alive: Kenny Riedell, Adam Palomino, Kenny Myers, Chad Kensington, A.J. Mason, Deborah Kim, Eric LaChappa, Brandon Wilson, Vanessa Jones, and Tommy Jarvis.**

 **Dead: Rob Dier _(Impaled on pitchfork),_ Tiffany Cox _(Decapitated)_**

 **SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	10. The Phone Box

**Well, you know what time it is…**

 **Sparky Pancakemonger: S** **hort chapter, but way to introduce Tommy! I think this is shaping up to be a great story. 10/10 so far!**

 **Response: Thanks man, and I know it's short and this one's even shorter due to other ideas, but yep, there's a helluva a way for an introduction.**

 **Scorpionspear77: So we're going the "Kill Jason" method of winning. That won't be easy…**

 **Response: Indeed it won't my friend...Indeed it won't….**

 **SirBartholomew21:** **I have so many words right now,**

 **And those words are:**

 **THIS IS MUTHA TRUCKIN PERFECT! *sees Jason through my bedroom window***

 ***random guy says:* run.**

 **run music plays, (honestly the chapter name doe)**

 **Response: Thanks alot man, and I just recently wrestled against a Kaiju so yeah.**

 **Guest: Why did u make me picture chad naked OH MY GOD EWWWWWWWWW**

 **Response: ...Because?**

 **KawaiiChespin:** **U Hurd BSJQK GUEST SJAKKAJAJA KILL U JASON**

 **Response: I don't even know.**

 **Guest 2: Pls make new one**

 **Response: New what?**

 **Pitviper1157:** **I've gotta say...this is a refreshing story that I came across. Im a huge fan of the game and I love that someone is taking the initiative to make a story out of it and flesh out the characters. I also like how you made Kenny the man character, seeing as he would likely be the hero out of the group disregarding Tommy. I'm hooked and i wish you best of luck on the story,**

 **Response: Thanks alot for the review, and I'm happy you're hooked, and I agree, Kenny would be the main. BTW, for those who're wondering, characters like Vanessa, Eric, Tiffany, and Deborah wouldn't be leader because they don't exactly fit as one persona-wise, A.J. has her own agenda, Chad's too much of a jerk to be one, and Jenny, Adam, and Brandon could be the leader, but I feel they're better fitted as second in command.**

 **N00b4life: good story, I eagerly await the next chapter**

 **Response: Thanks, and wish granted!**

* * *

I slowly stepped away from the radio, grinning madly as I turned to the others. "Tommy Jarvis is on the way." Everyone collectively nodded in response. "The guy who knows Jason better than anyone else is back for more." Eric said. "Awesome." Jenny spoke up. "Didn't he publish those awful books?" Deborah nodded. "He did, but I think he didn't mean for it to seem exploitative."

While Jenny, Deborah, and Eric began talking about Jarvis's book, Brandon proceeded to go back to Vanessa and Adam and A.J. sat in a corner together. Chad, as expected, was still sitting in his chair, grieving over Tiffany. To my sudden surprise, the radio sounded out again, and I heard Tommy's voice crackle from the other side. I quickly answered it.

"Tommy?" I asked. "I'm not too much farther from Crystal Lake, but the reception's much more shitty than usual." I raised a brow. "The reception was good when we got here, not sure why we're having problems now." I heard Tommy sigh. "He's getting smarter and smarter, he intentionally knocked the phone box out." I groaned. "Yeah, we heard that, and Eric said there's a bear trap there."

"Well shit, you're gonna have to move around it, otherwise, I can't get my boys out here." Tommy said. "Good luck." The radio clicked off and I looked at Eric and Brandon, who had both gone off by themselves. "Hey, guys, let's fix the phone box." I said. Brandon raised a brow. "But the bear trap…" I cut him off. "We're gonna work around it, and it's the only way we can improve the situation."

Eric stepped up. "I'm ready whenever you are." I smiled as Brandon hesitated, but eventually stepped next to Eric. "I'm ready." I turned around and handed Brandon a nearby baseball bat. "Hey Ken, got your axe?" Brandon asked. I groaned. "I left it back in the other cabin…" Brandon shrugged. "At least you can get the range thing." Brandon said. "Well, shall we go?" I asked, to which Eric and Brandon nodded.

Along the way, we stopped by the range to which Brandon immediately jogged ahead in excitement. "Brandon-" Eric interrupted me. "You'll love this." Indeed I did, as Brandon came right back and handed me a rifle with a silly grin. "I actually forgot about the range." I said. Brandon patted my shoulder. "I would've had Chad take it, since he's the better shot of us, but I trust him as far as I can throw a house." I looked back at Eric. "What about Eric?" I asked, to which Eric shook his head. "I'm not a gun guy, plus someone's gotta fix the phone box." I nodded and took the rifle from Brandon. "Let's keep going."

The phonebox wasn't too far after that, much to my delight. Eric however, crouched down and moved some leaves around. "See?" Eric said. I walked over and sure enough, a bear trap laid directly in front of the phonebox. However, the location wasn't what bothered me, but it was the bear trap itself.

It looked rather homemade, with instead of your regular traditional bear trap, this one had three sides that closed in like a vice. Smart and dangerous. Hell of a combo. "That's one hell of a bear trap." I said. Brandon nodded. "I think we're gonna have to hold Eric." Eric looked at us in surprise. "Are you sure, I am heavy…"

"Yeah, I'm sure, we're gonna hold you like a chair." Brandon said with uncertainty, not exactly soothing Eric's suspicion. "Don't worry, we won't drop you." I said, to which Eric reluctantly nodded, yet didn't go along just yet. "I'm just worried that if I get caught in it, Jason will come and kill us…" I shook my head. "Eric, if you get through this, I'm certain you can ask Deborah out." Eric looked shocked at this. "How'd you know?" He asked. "Bro, it's literally common knowledge and everyone but Deborah knows." Brandon chimed in, much to Eric's chagrin. Despite this, he proceeded to lean back into us and begin tinkering with the phone box. To my surprise, Eric wasn't too heavy, but maybe that was because Brandon was helping out. "You're not as heavy as you look." I said. "Thanks, but I still try to lose weight."

I heard a branch snap, and I looked back in suspicion. "I'm almost done guys, just keep me up." Eric said. I readjusted myself as Eric proceeded to put the finishing touches on, which was good because I was slowly starting to lose my grip. "We're good." Me and Brandon both pushed Eric up, and he stretched out. "Let's call up Jarvis again." I said.

Before we could do that however, we had once again been ambushed by Jason Voorhees, as he suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and jabbed his fiery pitchfork through the back of Brandon's head.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but we got another death on our hands in the form of Brandon. I was a bit hesitant to kill him off, but I didn't have much for him so yeah...**

 **Also, since the phone box is ready, Tommy will be arriving shortly. I know fixing the phone box isn't required in game to call Tommy, but I did it so there could be an excuse for Tommy to arrive since in the game, once two people die or escape, Tommy re spawns, and since Tiffany and Brandon died...**

 **BTW, This is officially my second most favorited story and most followed story! It also has the most views as well, with over 7,000! Thank you all so much! Now we gotta get this to most reviews and we're on the way!**

 **Anyways, here's the stats!**

 **Alive: Kenny Riedell, Adam Palomino, Jenny Myers, Chad Kensington, A.J. Mason, Eric LaChappa, Deborah Kim, Vanessa Jones, and Tommy Jarvis.**

 **Dead: Rob Dier _(Stabbed in the back with pitchfork),_ Tiffany Cox _(Decapitated),_** **Brandon Wilson _(Stabbed through back of head with pitchfork)_**

 **ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	11. Escape

**Welcome back and you know what time it is.**

 **Scorpionspear77: RUN, GUYS!**

 **Response: DAMN RIGHT RUN!**

 **SirBartholomew21:** **NICE! A few new chapters will be up on weekend so go check it out**

 **BTW tomorrow is meh birthday and i'll be 13 (so young, so pretty, KILL THEM ALL JASON!)**

 **Response: Thanks man, and happy late birthday!**

 **Kawaiichespin:** **Killlll shahs jennet jason. Disk did tommy sucks sisms sneiwjs end dni like zombies fikwkdndoeiwkakakdmc dj I hate senpai uwiaisididnkdksididndiipap**

 **Response: Uh...I don't understand.**

 **Ethan:** **Yes please continue this story is awesome , and in law looking forward to seeing tommy kick Jason s ass again ,( sorry for saying ass)**

 **Response: I shall, and it's ok, free country so you can say ass. Plus, I've heard worse.**

 **Guest:** **Nooooooo! It's Buggzy that's dead! I actually saw Eric first even though I have my glasses on. Just goes to show how bad my vision is. But we can safely say that Kenny isn't dying and Deborah (depressingly) will. Good chapter, just forgot about the gun tho. Definitely have Jason pick up Eric and Kenny shoot him in the back of the head (just a cool story idea).**

 **Response: Aww, sorry bout Buggzy, and hey, glasses are cool. Plus, I haven't confirmed that Kenny will live, so who knows? I also haven't forgotten about the gun, and it'll come into play soon.**

 **Pitviper1157:** **Another good chapter. Two Things:**

 **1\. While I do appreciate you keeping kills from the game, I was wondering if maybe you could try creating your own custom kills. It would be really interesting to see your creativity.**

 **2\. Just a recommendation, but you may want to change this story to Rated M. I'm not an asshole who is going to report you, but given the violent deaths and the sexual themes, it may not be a bad idea to switch it just in case.**

 **Other than that, great work! Hope to see more soon!**

 **Response: Thanks man, and I actually DO have a number of custom kills lined up, alot of them brutal as shite. On the topic of brutality, I see your point, and I appreciate you not reporting me, and yeah, I may switch it.**

 **Anyways, enough jibber jabber, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

I stared in horror as the fiery pitchfork stuck out of Brandon's head, and I almost puked when I noticed Brandon's left eye resting on one of the prongs. Eric grabbed onto the phone box, trying to pull himself up while I stared at Voorhees in terror.

"Kenny, help!" I heard Eric yell. In my surprise at remembering Eric was with me, I instinctively jumped back, causing Eric to lose his grip on the phone box and land hip first on the bear trap sitting below him. He screamed in pain as he began to desperately pry at the trap, only for it to dig deeper into his skin. Jason then proceeded to start over towards him, and I sat in horror as Jason got ready to deliver the final blow to Eric.

A bullet proceeded to rip across the side of Jason's head, stunning him momentarily. I turned to the left, and saw a middle-aged man with blonde hair and a blue jacket holding a rifle. Despite him not saying his name, I knew his name already.

Tommy Jarvis.

"Get him out and move it!" He yelled. I turned my attention to Eric, still trying to pull the trap off, but to no avail. I crawled over and wedged my fingers between the trap and Eric, and pulled, and to my relief, Eric rolled out of the trap. Tommy ran over and helped Eric up, who was clutching his side in pain. I looked back to see Jason starting to recover from the sudden shot, but regardless, Eric and Tommy were moving as fast as they could back to the cabin. I proceeded to quickly grab the shotgun I had dropped and hit Jason in the side of the head, again stunning him for a bit. I proceeded to then dash down the hill and join up with Tommy and Eric who had arrived at the cabin and Tommy was pushing Eric through a window.

I ran up and helped Tommy push Eric in, then Tommy and I went in to join him. Adam and Deborah proceeded to run over in a panic. "What happened?" Adam asked as he looked behind me. "Where's Brandon?" I looked down solemnly at the ground, causing Adam to slam his fist against the wall. "What do we tell Vanessa?" I shrugged, then Deborah spoke up. "I'll tell her." I nodded as she hesitantly walked to Vanessa, and we then proceeded to turn our attention to Eric.

"Bear trap, he fell on it after Jason got Brandon." I said. Eric proceeded to look up at Tommy. "So you're Mr. Jarvis." Tommy nodded and extended his hand. "Yeah, but call me Tommy." Tommy kneeled down to Eric. "Can you stand?" Eric proceeded to attempt to push himself up onto his feet, but he seethed in pain as he did so. "Don't push yourself Eric." Adam said. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw A.J. standing behind me. "Adam, should we show him?" Adam nodded. "I'll make sure the kid's ok, you three do your thing." Tommy said.

A.J. opened a door and there on the table was a spiked bat. "Spiked bat huh?" I asked. "Yeah, I wanted barbed wire but we couldn't find any." Adam replied, clearly impressed with his own handiwork. "We weren't about to go and find some damned barbed wire just to create a replica." A.J. chimed in. Adam sighed and presented it to me. "Take a few swings, you'll like it I hope." I looked at the bat, then Adam. "Can I have your jacket?" I asked, to which Adam raised a brow.

"Why?" I tugged on the sleeve. "It's leather, and I don't want to impale myself." Adam groaned and removed his jacket and I slipped it on. "It's heavy." I said, to which Adam and A.J. nodded. I took the bat and after Adam and A.J. stood back, I took three swings, making sure to avoid hitting my back, and to my relief, I didn't hit my back once. "Nice going, why not try out for the MBL?" Adam asked. "I'm not sporty."

I set the bat down on the table and entered the main room, where Jenny was sitting in silence, Chad was pacing back and forth, glaring at me all the while, and Deborah sat on the couch with a now awake and sobbing Vanessa. I tried to ignore this and sat next to Jenny, who shyly waved at me while Adam and A.J. sat on the floor. I looked over at Vanessa, who was still sobbing profusely over Brandon's demise. "He was going for football." Jenny spoke up.

"Huh?" I asked. "He said he wanted to join the NFL, be a member of the Dallas Cowboys, and win the super bowl." Jenny said. "Wanted to become a world renowned superstar, and now he's dead…" Vanessa glared at Jenny. "Jenny, we should focus on something else." Jenny sighed. "Rob, Tiffany, Brandon, three of our friends are dead...how can we focus on something else?" I shrugged.

"How about we focus on making Jason pay…" I heard Vanessa say. She quickly stood up and and stomped towards us. "We go after Jason and kill him for good!" Tommy walked over. "Look, I understand you're mad about your friend, but one of your friends are injured and-" Vanessa sharply glared at him. "He's not my friend, he's dead weight." Deborah glared at her at this, while Eric looked solemnly at the ground. Vanessa began to back towards the window.

"I'm not in the mood for all this, not at all!" Suddenly, a large, fiery hand that belonged to Voorhees broke through the window and grabbed Vanessa by the neck and slammed her down onto the window still, all the while Deborah screamed in terror. While Vanessa's top half was outside the window, Voorhees then proceeded to slam the pitchfork down onto Vanessa's face. As we stared in horror, Jason then started towards the door. "The door!" Jenny yelled. On instinct, me, Tommy, Eric and Deborah threw ourselves against the door. "What do we do?" Chad yelled. I looked around, spotting a window in the back.

"The window!" I yelled, pointing at it. "We'll distract Jason, you guys move it!" Adam proceeded to run into the next room and toss me the spiked bat. "You better catch up!" Adam yelled as he proceeded to crawl out of the window, followed by A.J., Chad, and Jenny. "The four of us can't leave yet, we gotta make sure they're far enough!" I yelled, to which Tommy and Deborah nodded.

Eric didn't.

"Three of you." I looked at Eric in surprise. "What do you mean, we're all getting out!" Eric shook his head. "I'm hurt bad either way, I won't make it far…" I then realized how pale Eric was, and I knew he was right. "Can I have the bat?" Eric asked. I hesitantly gave Eric the bat, and he turned to Deborah, who was staring at Eric in sadness. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Without warning, Deborah pressed her lips to Eric's, to which he smiled. "You can't tell how much I wanted that." Deborah proceeded to climb out the window and glance at Eric one last time, and Tommy followed after, but not before snatching the rifle. "Kenny, just go!" Eric yelled at me. I sighed, and I reluctantly ran to the window just as Jason busted through the door and Eric swung at Jason with the bat.

I stared in horror as Jason caught the bat and pried it from Eric's hands, and as I was running away, I looked back to see Jason bring the bat on Eric's head, and Eric crumpled in a heap.

I'll never forget you Eric.

* * *

 **Well, we got two more deaths in the form of Vanessa (Who wanted to fight Jason head-on), and Eric (The Sacrifice) Also, Tommy made his first physical appearance!**

 **Also, I know that spiked bats and using the gun as a melee aren't actually in the game, but screw it why not, plus a bit of Erborah for you guys.**

 **Oh, and since this takes place in 2016, Tommy Jarvis is in his 40's.**

 **By the way, I'm actually also working on an independent novel called Juven Isle, so it's why I may be slow on updates.**

 **Anyways, onto the stats!**

 **Alive: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Adam Palomino, Chad Kensington, A.J. Mason, Deborah Kim, and Tommy Jarvis**

 **Dead: Rob Dier (Stabbed through back with pitchfork), Tiffany Cox (Decapitated), Brandon Wilson (Stabbed through back of head with pitchfork), Vanessa Jones (Impaled through face with pitchfork), Eric LaChappa (Beaten with spiked bat)**

 **Be sure to get ready for the next chapter, because the story is almost done!**


	12. Breaking Point

**Well, this was a quick update, and now its time for the reviews!**

 **SirBartholomew21: ...**

 **MY HERO ERIC! (And Chad didn't help, again), WHY DO PEOPLE HATE CHAD!?**

 **Response: ERIC THE HERO! And I don't hate Chad, but I'd imagine him to be the cowardly prick.**

 **The Sparky Pancakemonger - I really like that chapter, man! It was kind of sad towards the end, and RIP JR. Really curious to see who dies next, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make it interesting. Plus, you didn't lie when you said the gun would come into affect.**

 **Response: Yep, RIP JR, and yes, I do have a certain death coming up that I was really wanting to do. BTW, the chapter the death is in might be the most violent...and that chapter is this one, and you're right the gun would come in, but now it's coming in even more.**

 **Pitviper1157 - Another great chapter! It seems you're really picking up on the deaths now. I look forward to more!**

 **Response - Great, I bet you'll be happy with the results.**

 **Onto the chapter...and I know I'm gonna get blasted with hate after this.**

* * *

It didn't take me long to get to the cabin the others were at, which was at Camp Hillbrook. I may have passed some cabins, but I knew that considering the others wanted to get far away from Jason, I was sure they made it far. I saw Adam's face in the window and he quickly opened the window up, allowing me to climb in.

To my relief, everyone else that was alive had made it safe and sound. Deborah then came up to my, tears rolling down her face. "Where's Eric?" She asked. I sighed, knowing that Deborah wouldn't like the answer. "He stayed behind to buy me more time." I said. "He's gone." As expected, Deborah began to cry softly, to which Jenny came from behind and hugged her tightly.

I felt bad, very bad for letting Eric die that way, being beaten with a bat. Hell, I felt bad for everyone who had died in terrible, terrible ways. I may have not been especially close to any of them, but they were still people. Tommy peaked into a room and shook his head. I went over to him to see what was up.

"Tommy?" I asked. Tommy looked at me with worry. "Who's that rich looking kid?" I knew exactly who he was talking about. "Chad, why do you ask?" Tommy sighed. "He looks really messed up."

"We're all messed up, what makes him different?" I asked confused. "He looks like he's gonna freak out any minute now." Tommy replied. "Talk to him." I nodded in response and he stepped aside, allowing me to enter. Chad was sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth in terror and paranoia. "Chad?"

"What the hell do you want?" Chad grumbled. "I came to check on you." Chad scoffed. "Why are you really here?" I glared at him. "I'm trying to help." Chad again scoffed. "You could've helped by actually not getting hurt, and not causing Tiffany's death." I felt my anger begin to flare. "How exactly is it my fault that she died?!"

"I saw that look in her eyes when she saw you shirtless, I knew she found you interesting, and because of that, she decided to relieve her desires in another cabin, thus causing her to die!" Chad stood up. "There you go." I stood my ground however. "I never asked to be good looking, and I never asked to be injured or be stabbed!" Chad then got a bizarre look in his eyes. "You know what?" Chad said, his eyes twitching madly.

"What?" I asked, now seeing that Chad has completely lost it. "I think you summoned him intentionally!" I raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Chad started across the room. "That story you told at the campfire, you staring into the fire, raises a shit-ton of red flags!" I shook my head. "Coincidence, but I didn't summon him at all." Chad pointed a finger at me. "Bullshit, you summoned him!"

"Chad, calm down!" Chad paused, seeming as if he was processing what he had heard. "Chad, I know you're pissed off, but we need to keep cool." Chad growled. "You don't even get it do you?" I raised a brow. "You weren't the one to hold the head, Vanessa didn't see Brandon die, and vice versa, and Deborah didn't see Eric die, and Adam never saw Rob die!" Chad yelled. "See a pattern?" I shook my head. "It's that I was the only one who saw the person I gave a damn about the most die!"

"I saw everyone else die too!" I yelled back. "But they were never close to you, as far as I know, you only care mostly about Adam and Jenny, and they're not dead yet!" Chad then paused, and then he smiled. Chad then ran out of the room, and I followed quickly. I quickly threw the door open and my jaw nearly dropped seeing Chad holding the rifle had Tommy had apparently set down for a bit. "Everyone, I need to speak!" Chad yelled, now purely nuts. To my horror, everyone entered the room and we immediately shocked at Chad aiming the rifle at them.

"Kid, put the rifle down." Tommy requested. He took a step forward, causing Chad to aim the rifle at Tommy, who slowly backed away. "Chad, if you shoot any of us, we'll not hesitate to kill you." Chad suddenly began to crack under pressure. "Then why not?" Chad exclaimed. "We're all going to die anyways!"

Deborah backed away in terror, now causing Chad to turn on Deborah. "Please don't kill us Chad…" Deborah squeaked. Chad kept his aim however, glaring at her all the time. "You wanna join Eric?!" He yelled. Jenny stepped in front of Deborah. "Chad, listen, you have a mother, you can't do this…"

"I can and I will!" Chad yelled, his eye twitching madly. Adam then glared at Chad, causing Chad to aim at him."Don't give me that look!" Adam kept looking at Chad with contempt, which to my horror, caused Chad to move his finger to the trigger. "Chad, don't you dare!" A.J. yelled as she stepped forward.

On instinct, Chad turned the gun at A.J. and fired, and A.J. clutched her gut in pain, then fell down like a ragdoll. Chad instantly realized what he had done and dropped the gun in panic. "A.J.!" Adam yelled as he ran to her side. Adam began to sob profusely and held A.J. in his arms. Meanwhile, I glared at Chad, who was stricken with fear. "I.." Chad then made a mad dash towards the door, threw the bar up and opened it.

Chad was however met with yet another surprise, as Jason Voorhees towered in front of him and rammed the spiked bat Adam made into Chad's gut. I looked at this in terror, as Jenny, Deborah, and Tommy began to back away. Jason then twisted the bat and yanked it out.

I nearly vomited as Chad turned around, his intestines hanging out of his stomach while he desperately tried to hold onto them. He looked up at me and reached his hand out, begging me for help or perhaps mercy.

"Why…"

Chad then fell face first onto the floor, and laid still.

* * *

 **Two more deaths, and I'm sorry A.J. and Chad fans, but they are now dead. Plus, now you know the death I thought was the most brutal, with Chad getting disemboweled by a spiked bat.**

 **The story is also starting to draw to a close with only five left, so take your picks on who's gonna live!**

 **Now the stats!**

 **Alive: Kenny Riedell, Adam Palomino, Jenny Myers, Deborah Kim and Tommy Jarvis.**

 **Dead: Rob Dier _(Impaled through the back with a pitchfork),_ Tiffany Cox _(Decapitated),_ Brandon Wilson _(Stabbed through the head with pitchfork),_** **Vanessa Jones _(Stabbed in the face with pitchfork),_ Eric LaChappa _(Beaten to death with spiked bat after being critically wounded),_ A.J. Mason _(Shot in the stomach accidentally by Chad),_ Chad Kensington _(Impaled with spiked bat and disemboweled)_**

 **I'd say only three to five chapters are remaining, but you never know...**


	13. The Blow

**Well, I'm back again with another chapter and after tragic death after tragic death, it may be time for the remaining five to take action!**

 **But first, reviews!**

 **Scorpionspear77:** **I won't be crying for Chad. Bastard murdered AJ!**

 **Response: Damn right! I imagine Chad would be the one to fuck up somehow, as due to the fact that he seemed to be sheltered by his mother and he spent more time with her, Chad would gain a poor sense of morality and control, thus causing him to accidentally kill A.J.**

 **Kawaiichespin:** **Nuuuuu chad**

 **Response: You're the first person to actually care about Chad, and I know he's a popular character. Despite this, I don't regret killing Chad the way I did, because in my opinion, that was such an awesome death.**

 **The Sparky Pancakemonger:** **A.J.! Nooo! Well, one of my favorite characters died, but hey it's worth it because Chad died! Nice kills, and also is Kenny still wearing Adam's jacket?**

 **Response: Sorry about A.J. but at least she didn't die early, and yeah, Chad's dead indeed, and thanks for the compliment on the kills! BTW, I imagine Kenny is still wearing Adam's jacket, due to the fact I never specifically said he took it off. Honestly, it's amazing how many people notice things before I do.**

 **Now...THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

After grabbing Adam and hauling him away from A.J.'s body, me, Adam, Deborah, Jenny, and Tommy ran away faster than a cheetah, despite Jason stomping towards at a rather slowish pace. Up ahead, I noticed the same cabin that Tiffany had went in earlier and where she had met her demise. Tommy noticed it and proceeded to run inside and beckon the others to follow him in, which they did. Not sensing any other option, I joined them as well.

As expected due to Tiffany's behavior, the place smelled rather bad, which Jenny noticed instantly. "What's that smell?" Jenny asked. I looked in the middle of the room, where a table was at and looked under it. I sighed when I noticed a pair of undergarments, confirming my suspicions. "Found it." Tommy sighed. "It's always the ones who want to bump uglies." I nodded in response. Jenny took a look and groaned. "Gross." Jenny said, to which I agreed. Needless to say, we moved to another cabin not long after, where we could catch our breath easier.

When we got there, Jenny and Tommy proceeded to go into different room, likely to either get their thoughts together or search for stuff while Deborah sat on a nearby chair, breathing heavily.

Then I looked over at Adam, and I knew he wasn't happy.

I then hesitantly approached him, and as I got closer, I realized he was crying, which I had never seen him do before in my years of knowing him. He usually was a tough, will-powered person, but perhaps seeing the love of his life taken away in such a unnecessary way must have broke him. I remembered I had his jacket, so I slipped it off and handed it to Adam. Adam slowly reached a hand out and took it and held it to his chest, sobbing softly. "Adam, I'm sorry man."

"It had to be that way…" He said. "Why couldn't it be Jason, why did it have to be that fucking bastard?" I kneeled towards him. "Why did everyone have to die?" Adam moaned. "Tiffany, Brandon, Vanessa, Eric, Rob, A.J., who's next?!" I pulled him to his feet. "We're getting out dammit, the rest of us are." Deborah then spoke up. "I see something over there." I followed Deborah and she wasn't lying, as I saw a structure that strangely wasn't labeled on the map. "Not labeled." Tommy then came up.

"That's it." Tommy said smiling. "Jason's shack."

I raised a brow. "I never knew he had a shack." I said. "Never read the books Tommy published?" Jenny asked. "I'm more of a Lord of the Rings guy." Jenny nodded in response. "Good books, J.R.R. Tolkien."

"Well, I know there's something in there that could help." Tommy then proceeded to climb out the window. "Wait!" I yelled as Jenny, Deborah and I went after him. Me, Jenny, and Deborah eventually caught up to him staring at something. I leaned over his shoulder and nearly gasped.

A lone, decapitated head sat on a stump of some kind, and right in front of it was a worn, torn grey sweater. I turned away in shock while Tommy walked in without a care and picked the sweater up. He then pointed at Jenny. "Put this on." Jenny backed away. "Why?"

"This may be nuts, but Jason has an obsession with his mother, and this sweater is what he remembers the most about her, even to the extent he forgot her face." Tommy began. "So either you or Deborah need to put this sweater on." Jenny sighed and took the sweater and slipped it on.

"So what do I do then he comes?" Jenny asked. "For now, you need to avoid him, as this is only going to work once and then we'll have to give it to Deborah, and if Deborah dies, we'll be screwed." Deborah shivered at this.

However, as fate would have it, a thud sounded out and Deborah stumbled towards us and fell to the floor with the spiked bat in the back of her head. "Deborah!" I yelled as Jason appeared, and unfortunately, there was no way out. He looked over at Tommy however, who grinned. "I'm back Jason!" Tommy yelled. Jason then proceeded to grab Tommy and lift him by the neck.

"Not this time!" I yelled as on instinct, I ripped the bat out of Deborah's head and whacked Jason in the back of the head, causing him to drop Tommy. "Run!" Tommy yelled in desperation and we proceeded to run back to the cabin where Adam was waiting. We proceeded to climb in, but this time, I looked back to see Jason still following us. "We gotta take the mask off!" Tommy yelled. Adam walked over and proceeded to grab a machete he had found.

"Kenny, catch!" Adam yelled as he tossed me a second machete. "Listen, I'll take Jenny to that cabin with the open door, you two get the mask off!" Tommy yelled, but before they left, Jenny tossed me the pocket knife and the firecrackers she had found earlier.

Jason proceeded to burst down the door quickly, now in possession of an axe, and we didn't waste time in slashing at Jason's face. Jason stumbled back a bit, much to Adam's delight. "We got this!" Adam yelled excitedly. "It's great he's stumbling, but he's not going down!" I yelled back, causing Adam to put his attention back on Jason. "Aim for the straps!" I yelled. "The mask is too thick!" Jason then stomped towards us and swung at Adam, who ducked and hit Jason in the back. "Fuck you Jason!" He yelled. Jason turned towards Adam, and I stuck him in the back of the neck. Jason now turned his attention to me, swung at me, and luckily missed as he hit a nearby window, causing it to shatter into pieces.

I swung again at Jason, but to my horror, the machete broke, and Jason proceeded to lift me up and get ready for the kill. Adam came from behind, leapt up, and struck Jason's back, causing me to fall to the floor. I gasped as Adam was then picked up and in Adam's determination, he swiped at the mask, causing it to fall to the ground. Jason then knocked Adam onto the floor and grabbed his legs. I stood up, ready to help out.

Before I could do that, Jason lifted Adam over his head and slammed him neck first onto the broken window sill, and the crack I heard crushed all the hopes I had of getting out with Adam.

I stood there, gaping at Adam's horrifically bent neck as Jason started towards me. Now I knew Jason was after me and I quickly ran into the next room and took a nearby wrench and got ready to fight.

I was going to kill Jason or die trying.

Jason busted down the door and I whacked Jason, stunning him momentarily and I climbed out the window and proceeded to get onto my radio. "Jenny, Tommy, are you there?!" I shouted into the radio. "Yeah, we're good, are you alright?!" I sighed. "Adam's dead, but we got the mask off and if there's a plan, do it now!" Jason then appeared stomping after me quickly and trying to catch me. "Tommy called the cops, meet us by the bridge!" I took a right and saw the cabin where Vanessa and Eric died, but I was out of breath and I knew I couldn't keep running forever. I ran inside and tried to find a weapon to defend myself.

The pitchfork at my feet caught my eye however, and I picked it up and continued on my way, even though the pitchfork was rather heavy. Jason was right behind me, and he quickly grabbed me by the neck, and I realized how hot he was, and his hands burned my neck. Despite this, I mustered the strength to reach for the pocket knife Jenny gave me and stab Jason in the neck, causing him to stumble and drop me. I quickly picked the pitchfork up and tossed the firecrackers at him, possibly blinding him.

The bridge luckily was close by, and I saw Tommy and Jenny waving me over while Jason followed close behind. "Jenny now!" Jenny ran ahead and stood in front of Jason. What I saw heavily confused me.

"Jason, mother is talking to you! Come closer, put the weapon down. That's it, that's my good boy, that's my good Jason." Jenny slowly spoke, and Jason began to hesitate. Tommy ran behind Jason and hit him in the back with a branch, knocking Jason to his knee. "Kenny, now!"

I ran towards Jason and stabbed him in the chest, knocking him on his back and I began to stab him in the face with the pitchfork multiple times. "This is for Tiffany-"

 _Stab._

"Rob-

 _Stab._

"Vanessa-"

 _Stab._

"Brandon-

 _Stab._

"Eric-"

 _Stab._

"A.J.-"

 _Stab._

"Deborah-"

 _Stab._

"Chad-"

 _Stab._

"And Adam!"

With one final swipe, Jason's head flew off his shoulders and rolled across the road, and I fell back in exhaustion. I remembered the loss of everyone from kind souls like Eric, Deborah and Brandon, tough people like Vanessa and A.J., friends like Adam and Rob, and many others. I proceeded to sob over everyone, even the people that I didn't care about in their final moments like Tiffany and Chad, they didn't deserve the deaths that they got.

I felt rain on my face and I passed out from exhaustion as I heard police sirens wailing overhead.

* * *

 **Well, that's it, Jason is dead and we have our survivors.**

 **Let's look at the stats quickly.**

 **SURVIVED: Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, and Tommy Jarvis**

 **And now, the people who died.**

 **IN MEMORY OF:**

 **Rob Dier _(Stabbed through back with Pitchfork) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 5)_**

 **Tiffany Cox _(Decapitated) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 8)_**

 **Brandon Wilson _(Stabbed through back of the head with pitchfork) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 10)_**

 **Vanessa Jones _(Stabbed through face with pitchfork) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 11)_**

 **Eric LaChappa _(Beaten to death with spiked bat) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 11)_**

 **A.J. Mason _(Shot in the stomach by Chad) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 12)_**

 **Chad Kensington _(Disemboweled with spiked bat) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 12)_**

 **Deborah Kim _(Hit in the head with spiked bat) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 13)_**

 **Adam Palomino _(Neck broken on window sill) (Chapter 1 to Chapter 13)_**

 **Jason Voorhees _(Decapitated by Kenny with pitchfork) (Chapter 5 to Chapter 13)_**

 **There will be an epilogue so be ready for the finale, and I'll see you next time.**


	14. The End

**Well, this is it, the epilogue. Basically the final chapter of Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage.**

 **As always, it's time for them reviews!**

 **The Sparky Pancakemonger: Jason's dead! Also, dammit, my three favorite characters died! I kinda figured the three that lived were going to live because Tommy has to be a hero, Jenny was the bravest there (besides Tommy), and Kenny was the main protagonist. Now that there's only an epilogue left to write, I can truly say this was the best story I've ever read. Please make a new one with original counselors and Kenny being the Tommy-like figure sometime in the future if you can!**

 **Response: Yup, your three main lived and indeed, Tommy is the hero, Jenny is the bravest of the bunch, and Kenny is the main boi. Also, I'm glad you hold this story in such high regard, and as of currently, I'm not sure about a sequel, but ya never know...**

 **SirBartholomew21: As Tommy would say "COME ON CHICKEN SHIT! COME ON YOU PUSSY!"**

 **Anyway tbh I think any male character (Yes even Chad and the new counsellor Mitch) should be able to kill Jason,**

 **My story is close to ending and be ready for sequels but first before the sequels im doing a hunger games story.**

 **KEEP WRITING AND MAY THE NERD BE WITH YOU :D**

 **Response: Eh, that'd be too easy IMO, but hey, maybe there needs to be a few other things needed and maybe that'll work. BTW, saw the ending and it's decent. PLUS THE NERD SHALL BE WITH YOU!**

 **Pitviper1157: Loved it! Felt accurate too. Kenny and Jenny would be the two to most likely to survive. Fantastic Job! I look forward to the epilogue.**

 **Response: Yup, accurate as hell, and wish granted as here's the epilogue!**

 **Kawaiichespin: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU I LOST INTREST SOMEHOW AND SKIPPED TO THE END**

 **Response: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.**

 **Godzilla183: Use Jason from Part 2**

 **Response: Um...too late buddy...like way too late.**

 **Guest: I never expected A.J. to die in such a sad way, hell, I never expected Deborah to last this long and actually play a big role as a character in this story. Loving it so far man, keep it up!**

 **Response: Yup, I'm mostly into doing my things differently, as I love thinking outside the box. Plus, there's no DeborahXThrowingKnife this time! :D. Yeah, and poor A.J….**

 **Anyways, enough of the reviews, as it's epilogue time!**

* * *

I won't lie and say it took me less than a month to recover mentally and physically, because while the physical wounds were easy enough to take care of, the amount of publicity and attention towards the events at Crystal Lake and the reporters so desperate to get a story heavily halted my process of recovering from that fateful night. It eventually got to the point that I eventually had to lock myself in my house for months, and mom went to get groceries.

Speaking of mom, she never actually had cancer, but I did love my mom very much to the extent that if my mother were to get cancer, I'd be devastated. Usually, if I complained I didn't want to continue a certain activity, she'd tell me to suck it up and go, which I did. This time, she completely understood my desires and allowed me to skip the activities I went to for a nice long time, as the experience I went through wasn't just the death of a family member, but the massacre of a group of entire people.

I also eventually dropped out of college, due to the fact that even my fellow classmates would badger me about the events, not even caring that I was still shaken up from those events. Admittedly, there were a few times where I almost snapped, such as the time I was just trying to have a cup of coffee and a pug-faced interviewer from some stupid news station sat down and began blasting me with questions. I remember how it transpired.

"Hello everyone, I'm Benny Hummer and I'm here with Kenny Riedell, survivor of the Crystal Lake massacre, now Kenny, tell us your thoughts." The interviewer started, but I just ignored him and simply tried to enjoy my coffee. "Kenny, tell us your thoughts…" The interviewer named Benny said, and he was really starting to get on my nerves, but I ignored him again. "Dammit, we want to interview you on the spot, now answer the damn question!"

All I did was simply stand up, pay for my coffee, and leave quickly before Benny caught up.

That simply resulted in a fake news article about I had allegedly beaten Benny up, which I didn't take as a joke in the slightest. The court case was eventually settled on the terms that either Jenny or Tommy come in for an interview. Tommy was the one to do it much to my happiness, and that gave me and Jenny a while to talk, which really worked out in the long run.

Eventually, we ended up dating, and during that time, Jenny gave me a great idea on how to cope with everything that had happened. "You know, you can write some letters up to the others, maybe that'll give you some closure." I loved the idea, and so i did that. I decided to go in order from the people who died, so Rob was first. When I finished, I read them out loud.

 _"Rob, you were among the best people I had met there on that night, and despite the fact you wanted to be the one to kill Jason, I hope that you're happy that I avenged you and everyone else that Jason has killed. I'll see you soon."_

Tiffany was next.

 _"Tiffany, you may have not been the smartest or the most bravest of the bunch, but you certainly were a bundle of joy and happiness. You may have caused a number of deaths, but I'm aware you had good intentions in the long run, and I apologize for everything I had ever said in your final moments."_

Next was Brandon.

 _"While we were close together when it came to stats involving the tryouts, we were even closer when it came to friendship. In your honor, I had sent a football coach a game of you playing football, and he said you'd be fantastic. I just wish you saw your dream."_

Vanessa was after.

 _"While we have not exactly been the best of friends, I will admit that I admired your determination, agility, and fierce nature to do the best. While your final moments were not the best, I still do wish that one of us had helped you escape, and I hope you're happy I avenged you and Brandon."_

Eric was next.

 _"You were a nice, polite young man that was taken away too soon from this world in such a cruel, horrific way. You were constantly nice to even the rudest of people, and you never tried to let anyone get you down. I wished I had grabbed you before you hit the bear trap, but I'll never forget your sacrifice."_

A.J. was after Eric.

 _"You were perhaps the most badass chick of everyone here, you knew what to do, and you knew what he took to survive. You showed us the window trick, and you helped us through the most difficult of times with your dry humor. I'm certain I would've taken the bullet for you if I had the chance, and I hate that you died in such a needless way."_

Next was among the toughest to write, which was Chad.

 _"We absolutely despised each other, I won't lie about that, and I won't lie about the fact that your final moments were rather despicable and unforgivable. Despite this, you didn't deserve the death you were given, and in a way, I wish you lived."_

Deborah came after.

 _"You were the smartest of the bunch of us, and the most poetic and quiet of the bunch. I don't think anyone realized how good you looked, and I certainly did, but I held off on those feelings so Eric could be the one, because I knew we couldn't work. I wish like everyone else, you were he_ re."

Finally, the toughest one of the bunch, Adam.

 _"You were my best friend growing up, and we made numerous plans for the future. We wanted to settle down with different girlfriends, and I was going to have you be the best man at my wedding, and you were going to do the same. The fact that you died in a horrible way in front of my eyes didn't help, and I wish you were here the most out of everyone here."_

I did have a number of items that I had gained in order to remember my friends. One of Tiffany's hair pins, Brandon's jacket, Vanessa's hair tie, Eric's manga collection, A.J.'s music discs, one of Chad's signature scarfs, Deborah's spare glasses, and Adam's own leather jacket. It was Rob's item that brought me to tears.

It was a nice picture of all of us on graduation day, when we finished training and the results were in. We all stood in front of a cabin in the winter, and everything looked great and innocent.

Currently, Jenny and I have been going to a therapy session to deal with the events, and we've been doing great so far. Even Tommy Jarvis had shown up a few times to deal with events of his own. Plus, we had met some good person, such as a guy who was dealt with a "cursed" website and another who dealt with these creatures of some kind. It's going to take a while to recover from the events of Crystal Lake, but I'm on my way to closure.

* * *

 **Well, it's done, Friday the 13th is done!**

 **Now, since I'm a fan of Kill Count on YouTube, here's my personal favorite kills.**

 **10\. Tiffany Cox (We never saw how she was decapitated)**

 **9\. Deborah Kim (Just a hit to the back of the head with a spiked bat)**

 **8\. Eric LaChappa (Kenny only saw him get hit once, but he was indeed beaten to death, sad but not the most brutal)**

 **7\. Rob Dier (Simple stab through the back and tossed like a haybale)**

 **6\. Vanessa Jones (Kind of impaled on glass and possibly decapitated as well)**

 **5\. A.J. Mason (Got her guts shot out, nasty)**

 **4\. Jason Voorhees (The decapitation was sweet)**

 **3.** **Brandon Wilson (The eye on the prong was gross as shite)**

 **2\. Adam Palomino (HE BROKE HIS NECK ON GLASS)**

 **1\. Chad Kensington (HIS GUTS WERE RIPPED OUT WITH SPIKES)**

 **And one last thing, and that's scrapped parts of this story and fun facts.**

* * *

 **SCRAPPED DEATHS**

 **Rob was going to appear later in the story heavily wounded and would have a discussion with Kenny on how he was going to see his sister again. He'd also die when Jason threw him against a wall and stomped on his back, breaking his spine. I scrapped it due to not being able to find out how to set it up.**

 **Vanessa was going to die after Rob when she was trying to fix a car with Brandon and her jaw was ripped off. It was scrapped in favor of creating a scenario with Kenny and Chad, and I don't want any racism accusations.**

 **Brandon's original death was when he attempted to hunt down Jason with the spiked bat, the bat was taken and his head was caved in. it was scrapped due to it being out of character for Brandon in my opinion.**

 **A.J. was originally shot in the chest rather than the stomach. This was scrapped due to the animation of being shot showed the person being hit in the gut rather than the chest.**

 **Deborah originally died by having a fire poker rammed down her throat, but it was scrapped due to not having a way to set it up.**

 **Adam originally was going to hit Jason with a wrench, but he is grabbed and his throat was slit on glass. I scrapped it due to the much more brutal neckbreaker.**

 **Tiffany's original death involved her having sex with Chad and her being ambushed and either drowned in a toilet or impaled on the shower head.**

* * *

 **FUN FACTS AND SCRAPPED PARTS**

 **The deaths of Chad, A.J. and Eric were all planned out before starting the story.**

 **Originally, Adam and Deborah were going to survive by escaping on the boat. Additionally, Deborah was also supposed to go unknown, and her fate was never found out.**

 **In the epilogue, Jenny and Kenny were going to wed with Tommy being the best man.**

 **My personal main is Adam Palomino, followed by Eric and then Kenny.**

* * *

 **Now...I need to know how I'm going to do the sequel, so I'll give a choice.**

 **OPTION A: I use all new characters, all custom made by me.**

 **OPTION B: I wait for new counselors to be released, and when eight are made, I make a sequel.**

 **or...**

 **OPTION C: You guys submit your own OCS! Keep in mind, in order for this to be authentic, some extra cooperation is required, such as letting me know how they react with other characters and how likely they are to save them. Also, the system with the stats are going to be in again, and just in case, here's the character sheet.**

 **Name**

 **Nickname _(Optional)_**

 **Age _(The younger the more likely to live, I'd prefer 19 to 21)_**

 **Gender**

 **Physical Description**

 **Trope _(Jerk, Flirt, Nerd, Jock, Idiot, Smart, Fat, etc. Two is optional)_**

 **Personality _(Basically how your character acts outside the trope)_**

 **Backstory _(ABSOLUTELY NO CHARACTERS THAT SURVIVED VOORHEES, FOR GOD'S SAKE)_**

 _ **Stats (35 Points to spend, this will also determine who the head counselor will be)**_

 **Composure**

 **Luck**

 **Repair**

 **Speed**

 **Stamina**

 **Stealth**

 **Strength**

* * *

 **Alright, now keep in mind this isn't first come first serve, PUT EFFORT IN. I will post this sheet on my profile so you don't have to copy this all down.**

 **The Swooce is signing off, and now I will be focusing on my novel and The Hell That Walks: Season 2.**

 **BUH BYE!**


End file.
